Fighting for Love
by mrhaverford
Summary: Natsu is an MMA fighter and Lucy is the new ring girl, a story about how they come together. definite NaLu and some Gruvia as well for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys all rights go to Hiro Mashima, I take no credit.**

 **Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it's a bit rough, would really appreciate any reviews or constructive criticism. Anyways hope you enjoy, if you do let me know cause there is more I would like to write for this story but I will wait and see If that's what people want.**

'Today is going to be the day. I can feel it' Lucy thought to herself, actually, trying to convince herself seemed a more appropriate definition of her words, as she sat cross legged brushing her long golden hair in front of her full length mirror. Today she was heading out for a job interview, her tenth in the last two and a half weeks might we add, and although she hasn't had much success getting a job since moving to the beautiful Magnolia, she was quietly confident that she would at the very least enjoy today's interview much more than her previous ones.

Now it wasn't that Lucy Heartfilia was incompetent or lacking the drive to work, but given her privileged upbringing she didn't have what you would call outstanding qualifications in the workforce. This inexperience, coupled with her self-proclaimed bad luck, meant that all her previous interviews have had one reason or another for her not acquiring the job. First there was the creepy manager who wouldn't stop licking his lips and asking really personal questions, seriously what did her bust size have to do with the job. She ended up fleeing that interview and heading straight home to 'wash the creepiness off her'.

Next was job that was offering such little wage that she considered ringing some sort of official from the local council, because how is anyone meant to live off of $5 an hour? That interview highlighted another problem she faced while trying to become a functioning member of Magnolia, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't put her father's name down as a reference on her resume. The name Jude Heartfilia carried a lot of weight to it and would get her any job she applied for, and Lucy was determined to get a job on her own prowess and not on the legs of her privileged last name.

'But that is all in the past' the young blond thought with a new found sense of joy, because today was bound to be fun no matter what, because today she was going to audition to be one of the new ring girls at the Fairy Tail Fighting Championship (or FTFC as everyone referred to it as). Lucy wasn't a huge fan of the sport but with its reputation as being one of the toughest fighting competitions in all the land it was a little hard to ignore Fairy Tail. If she was being honest, she had never once watched a fight except in passing at a bar or flicking through the channels on her TV at her apartment, she did however know all about the ring girls who worked for the FTFC.

'Well, everyone probably knew about the girls, how could they not' The Heiress pondered. She imagined that there wasn't a man or women in Fiore who did know the name or face of Mirajane Strauss, she was the former FTFC ring girl that went on to become a supermodel of EPIC proportions, all the men were infatuated with her and every girl envied her. She was absolutely stunning, is said to give the women who fought in the FTFC a run for their money in the ring and to top it all off she was renowned as being one of the sweetest girls to grace the earth. Lucy let out a small sigh in her afterthought. Seriously that girl could create some serious confidence issues if one's thoughts lingered too long.

But just as the young lady Heartfilia began to spiral, she snapped out of it and instead got giddy at the thought of her becoming the next Mirajane Strauss, it may just be wishful thinking but hey a girl can dream right? Lucy finished her brushing and looked into the mirror again.

Lucy has always known herself to be beautiful, and honestly how could she not, what with her big doe brown eyes, her long flowing locks that could put gold fleece to shame, her well-endowed chest that received attention to no end, her slim mid-section with hips that as Shakira once said don't lie and lastly her perfectly pert rear end attached to a set of legs that screamed for attention in whatever she wore. She decided to stop her boastful rant before her ego consumed the whole of Magnolia.

What she was trying to portray was that she believed she was a good looking young lady, and one who would flourish in the world of modelling. Ok so being a ring girl was a little different than being a model, but the fundamentals were there, there was a runway (even if it was in the shape of an octagon), there would be a crowd (albeit a little louder than the ones at fashion shows... not to mention drunker) and instead of sporting the latest couture dress or to-die-for handbag, she would be holding a placard saying what round was next.

No matter, she couldn't wait to go knock the interviewers socks off and be crowned the new Mirajane Strauss. With that final thought she got dressed in one of her sexier/professional outfits, a nice black strapless top with a ruffle around the bust which gave just the right amount of cleavage, a jacket over the top but of course not covering what the top did so well to show off, a pair of black suit pants which were tight enough to give a good image of her tremendous figure and a pair of small heels to give that little boost to her derriere. One last look in the mirror and she was sold on herself with her confidence increasing two fold as she made her way out the door of her apartment.

'Oh god, why am i so nervous now. What happened to all that confidence at home Lucy? Come on get it together you can do this.' the young blond thought as her mind raced a hundred miles an hour, even though she expected this she still couldn't control it, she got like this before every interview and she had no idea why. 'I mean it's not like you are going into battle Lucy, it's just a nice conversation with a few people from the business. Nothing to be scared of...Right?' she honestly couldn't control her train of thought at the moment, she actually began to picture a scenario where they would actually request that she armour up and battle a whole army to test her strength.

OK, things were getting out of hand now she would have to go to her plan B... her happy place... yeah that will make this feeling better. With that she started to think back to when she was just a little girl and she was walking through her gardens with her mother Layla Heartfilia, the memory was feint and the details were scratchy at best, but to Lucy it didn't matter, what did matter was that the thought of her mother's presence next to her began to calm her down considerably. Her mother always had that effect on her, she wished she could call her right now for a little pep talk to get through this. But sometimes the world is a cruel place, and heaven decides it needs another angel. Lucy never liked to talk about what happened with her mother and she didn't really want to start now... what with an impending mental collapse just averted mere moments ago.

Luckily before the young heiress could ponder on the loss of her mother any longer, a very short and old man came out of a conference room and made a B-line straight for where she was sitting.

"Are you miss Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked in a manner that was soft and easing to her racked nerves.

"Y-yes, s-sir that's me" she managed a shaky reply, the nervousness evident in her voice. She mentally hung her head, this was far from a perfect first impression.

"Hahah" the small chuckle that left his lips surprised and somewhat scared Lucy, did this chuckle mean that he could tell right from the get go that this girl was definitely not going to get the job, or that he found it amusing that she would even consider going for the job in the first place. Before she could debate with herself anymore he continued "No need to be nervous dear, I'm sure you will do just fine. When you are ready follow me inside and we will begin" there was that soothing voice again, there something about it that made it so familial, like he was a grandpa she hadn't seen in the longest.

Lucy realised she hadn't given an answer, and before she started to look like she couldn't understand English she gave a hasty "O-ok" she then stood and followed the short man into the room where he had just appeared from.

"Take a seat dear" the old man insisted, Lucy was happy to comply with fear that her legs were moments from becoming jelly. As soon as she sat down she took in her surroundings, it was a simple room, a rather dull grey on the walls and a black carpeted floor, what did catch her attention was the nice Fairy Tail logo on the carpet marked out in red. She then let her eye venture more and when she lifted her chocolate orbs she spotted the tables that seated her interviewers. She started with the left hand side of the table, which the old man who had just fetched her had taken his seat, he must have had a booster seat because you couldn't tell how short he was behind that table, to which Lucy gave a small giggle on the inside. Moving to the old man's left, Lucy's eyes landed on a women with a beautiful shade of red hair, as the youthful Heartfilia took in the young women's appearance, the word stoic and poised came to mind, she was also radiating a 'Don't Fuck with me' vibe. A cold chill suddenly ran up Lucy's spine. Then moving on to the last lady at the table, sat Mirajane Strauss, super model extraordinaire.

'WAIT, WHAT!?' Lucy took a double take, then a third and a fourth take for good measure. She had to stop her hands from actually coming up and rubbing her eyes, was this THE Mirajane in front of her right now.

"Is that Mirajane Strauss?" she managed to ask, the best that a flabbergasted person could... 'Wait, did i just say that out loud...crap' before she could mentally face palm herself for being so unprofessional and star struck she heard a soft voice echo into her ears.

"Yep, the one and the same" came the giggled response from the model, Lucy couldn't believe it right now, for one she couldn't believe how angelic and beautiful even her voice sounded, and two she couldn't believe that she was actually sitting at a table across from her.

"Are you ready to begin Miss Heartfilia" Lucy was snapped out of her daze at the sound of the red headed women's commanding voice.

"O-Oh yeah, ready when you are" replied the young blond, which to her surprise almost sounded like she wasn't having a fangirl moment right now.

"Excellent. My name is Erza Scarlett, I'm the manager here at the FTFC. This is Master Makarov, he is fine with just Master though if you prefer, he is the owner of FTFC. And this, as I'm sure you have come to believe is in fact Mirajane Strauss, former ring girl here at FTFC." the lady she now knew as Erza paused for a few seconds before she began again. "Now Lucy today we just want to ask a few questions about you, which if you answer honestly I'm sure you will be perfectly fine, and then Mira would like to take you to go do a little modelling work to see how you go with that side of the job. Is that ok with you?"

Lucy immediately felt at ease, she couldn't put her finger on it but these people made the air in the room ten times easier to breathe and seemed so genuine she couldn't help but relax.

"Yeah that sounds great" the Heiress answered without so much as a hint of nervousness in her soft voice.

When she got home, she was ecstatic, Erza, Mira and the Master all said she would be perfect for the job and said straight after their interview was finished that she would be the newest ring girl for the FTFC. Little miss Heartfilia was over the moon with joy, she had such a mixture of emotions, all of them good. She was proud that she was able to get a job in a big city without the help of her father and a job that paid quite well no less. She was happy that everyone thought she would do great in this line of work, happy that THE Mirajane said she was beautiful and happy that there was a big new world to explore with this job, as it sometimes required her to travel to a different city for certain fights.

But most of all, Lucy just felt excited, because her first 'performance' would be this coming weekend. The Master said that there was a huge fight night this weekend that would get her a lot of attention and she would be perfect for it, he also said that this would be like 'jumping straight in the deep end' but that he had the utmost of confidence in her. Now all she could do was wait and practice, even though Mira said she was a natural with the walking and her poses, it couldn't hurt to just keep practicing right? Especially if she planned on being as big as Mira one day.

As she finally began to come down from her high, she realised that she should probably ring he father to tell him the good news. Because although they didn't have the perfect father-daughter relationship, he has always been willing to help her financially and somewhat emotionally, and she bet that he would even be proud of her when she tells him that she got a job all on her own. 'Well no time like the present' she trailed off in her mind as she reached for the phone and began to scroll for Father in her phone.

'Alright todays the day... you got this Lucy' this is the mantra that the young Lucy Heartfilia has been chanting to herself all day, she can't decide whether she is still riding the high of actually landing the job or if something else is at play but for some reason she really isn't that nervous about her first day on the job. Really with such good support from Erza, Mira and Master Makarov how could she be nervous, they are the best at what they do and if they have confidence in her why shouldn't she right? 'Yeah you know what...'"You have got this Lucy" that last part she actually said out loud and she found that there was trust in her voice she knew she would be fine and that things would go off without a hitch. 'Alright then time to go' with her latest thought running through her head she grabbed her bag with her ring girl outfit and headed out the door.

The blonde exited her apartment and made a right towards the stadium that was housing the fight tonight, she still doesn't know how she got such a nice little apartment along the river for such a cheap price. She came to the conclusion that it was probably from the lack of insane people in Magnolia, if you met her landlady you would see what she meant, no one in their right mind would stay there under their own will. But even so it was a great place and she was grateful for it.

The great location also meant that she was within walking distance to almost anywhere in Magnolia, which she did so with a smile on her face, she always liked getting out in the fresh air for a brisk walk. The stadium was about ten minutes' walk from her apartment, so she decided to think ahead to tonight.

Makarov had told her that the main event at this fight night was going to be one of the biggest of the year, he mentioned something about it being between two of the very best up and coming youngsters in the competition and that they were both destined for great things in the sport. Honestly other than that she couldn't really remember too much because she was just so excited that they gave the job to her and all the nice things they were saying about her. Whatever the case she was just excited to flaunt her stuff and do the best job she could.

She arrived at the stadium and proceeded to the ticket sales desk where she was greeted by Erza Scarlett.

"Good evening Lucy, how are you?" Said Lucy's new manager with her ever present professional tone.

"I'm good miss Scarlett, and how are you" Lucy replied trying her best to make a good second impression.

"Please Lucy, just call me Erza, you will learn we treat each other like one big family around here, there is no need for such formalities" Erza said with a smile, Lucy couldn't help but smile back herself, underneath all of her professionalism and overall strong demeanor, Lucy could tell that Erza Scarlett was a kind and gentle person however she still had the sneaking suspicion that it would be best not to get on her bad side. "If you are ready we can head out to the back area and I'll show you the ring girls change rooms and you can meet your fellow ring girl for this evening. Sound good?" Erza continued while she began to lead the way to the back of house area of the stadium.

"Here is your change room, i hope that you find it to be suitable." Lucy couldn't believe her ears when she heard what the red head just said 'find it to be suitable' was she kidding this change room was nice enough to be a 5-star hotel room. Lucy gave the room a glance and was surprised the room didn't come with its own maid to wait on her every need, seriously the 'change room' had a fully stocked mini fridge, snacks, tea, a coffee machine, a three-person couch with a coffee table in front of it, and a full bathroom with a huge movie star mirror inside (you know the ones with the lights all around the outside).

"This is seriously the change room just for the ring girls?" Lucy somehow managed to ask with her jaw still on the floor.

"Yes it is, is there something wrong with it Lucy?" miss Scarlett asked with a growing look of worry on her face

"W-what N-No, of course not, it's just so much more than what i was expecting... I mean it's so... well, perfect." Lucy started waving her hands as she spotted the look on her red headed bosses face, then dropped them as she gave another look around the room, almost swooning at how nice it all was. 'I could get use to this' she quietly thought to herself.

Erza gave a smile as she realised that Lucy was in fact head over heels for her new area of work. Just as Erza was taking in her new employee's joy a familiar Blue haired women walked in.

"Ah Juvia. Perfect timing, there is someone i would like you to meet. Juvia this is Lucy Heartfilia. Our new ring girl" the manager of both the girls felt she had done her job perfectly at introducing the two girls for the first time and so she continued "Well I'll leave you two ladies to get acquainted and I'll be back later to grab both you for the first fight of the evening" and with that Erza Scarlett turned to leave the blond and bluenette alone.

"Ok thanks Erza" the two young ladies chimed out in unison.

"It's great to meet you, my names Lucy Heartfilia." the heiress said in her friendliest voice, hoping to make a good first impression for the first time in she can't remember how long...

"No the pleasure is all Juvias, my name is Juvia Lockser" she replied with in what Lucy could only describe as a timid voice, and did she just refer to herself in the third person?

"So how long have you been doing this kind of work for Juvia?" the girl standing in front of her with blue hair curled up at the bottom didn't look much older than Lucy, if at all, she thought to herself.

"Oh Juvia has been a ring girl now for six months, Juvia started a few weeks after her 18th birthday." Juvia smiled as she spoke, so it turned out that she was the same age as Lucy was, she couldn't believe her luck she could tell right away that her and Juvia were going to be friends in no time. "What about you, Lucy? What made you decide to become a ring girl?" she continued bringing the young Heartfilia's attention back to her.

"Only since i seen it in the paper, that the FTFC was looking for a new ring girl. I mean i have always loved Mirajane and what you girls do so when i seen the ad i thought i would be good at it, you know?" The blond couldn't hide her happiness as she spoke breaking into a smile after she finished speaking.

"Well Juvia thinks you a very beautiful and you will fit in perfectly and do very well here with Fairy Tail" Lucy could feel the sincerity in her voice and couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, as someone as good looking as Juvia complimented her on her own looks. "And as long as you stay away from my incredible and beloved boyfriend Gray, we will be best of friends. OK?" Juvias sudden change of tone scared Lucy out of her happy mood as she could almost fell the murderous intent coming from Juvia, and as she looked over the blue haired women she could see that although Juvia was smiling she held no intent of being nice if she tried anything with this 'Gray' whoever he was.

"Um sure no problem i had no intention of stealing anyone's boyfriend, ok i promise" Lucy couldn't get the words out fast enough, as she spilled her words out and shook her head and hands to try and convince Juvia she had no intent of poaching her boyfriend.

There was a slight awkward silence as Juvia nodded slowly indicating that she accepted Lucy's apology, but Lucy still had a feeling that she would be watched like a hawk around this Gray fellow. Lucy decided to break the silence to try get their friendship back on track. "if you don't mind me asking, who is this Gray guy? you know, so i know what he looks like and to steer clear of him so i don't face the wrath of Juvia Lockser?" Lucy couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle as she spoke, what was with this place and having ladies that were so nice but also seemed like they could kill you if they wanted too...

"My beloved Gray is a fighter; he is actually in the main event tonight. He is the most handsome man that has ever lived, his dark hair is beautifully styled no matter the time of day, his arms are so strong and lean that it makes Juvia lose her mind when they are around her..." as Juvia went on Lucy teetered out, so Gray was one of those two young men that Master Makarov spoke about when she went in for her interview, Lucy began to wonder who the other young fighter might be.

"...And my beloveds voice is so husky and cool that he can get Juvia to do almost anything" as Lucy came back to paying attention to what Juvia was saying she could see that that last comment made Juvia blush quite a bit, which made Lucy giggle, as jealous as this girl was it was cute to see her talk about a boy like this. Lucy decided that the best way to become friends with Juvia, was to talk about her favourite subject which was obviously her 'Beloved Gray' as she so eloquently put it.

"So how long have you and Gray been dating, Juvia? Lucy asked in her most I'm-trying-to-steal-your-boyfriend voice... whatever that sounded like.

"Juvia and her Beloved have been together for two years, we started dating back in high school. Actually that's how Juvia got this job, after Gray decided to be a fighter and joined the FTFC after high school, he asked if i would like to come and be a ring girl, after he asked Erza of course. My Beloved would never want to get on Miss Scarlett's bad side..." Juvia trailed off into what seemed like a war time flashback, 'Honestly what was that girl capable of that she had a top contender in the men's division scared of her?' Lucy wasn't brave enough to venture any further on the thought instead she decided to snap Juvia out of her inner turmoil and continue their conversation although preferably onto a less scary subject.

After a little more chatting and helping each other get ready the girls seemed to be hitting off quite well and were both ready for the first of the three fights that would take place tonight, just as they had finished putting their final touches on for the work that would ensue there was a knock on the door. Juvia being the more experienced of the two knew what that meant and grabbed Lucy's hand as they both stood, she looked Lucy in the eyes and smiled "Are you ready for your first night as a ring girl Lucy?" she spoke calmly and with reassurance.

Lucy couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face as she looked at her new friend "Yeah definitely, I'm all fired up!" she half shouted to the bluenette, but just as soon as she smiled she frowned as Juvia broke out into hysterics.

"What? What's so funny, why are you laughing at me?" she couldn't help as her frown turned into a pout as she realised that Juvia meant no real disrespect by her excessive laughter.

"J-Juvia is sorry... I-It's Just that you reminded me so much of someone just then" Juvia could hardly form a sentence in between her loud laughter and huge breaths to keep her from going as blue as her hair. "Sorry, Juvia didn't intend to be mean... Are you ready to go Lucy?" the blue haired girl continued as she started to regain her composure and smiled again at Lucy. "Alright here we go" she stated with one last big smile at her new friend, and although Lucy didn't quite understand what just happened she couldn't help but smile as well as they headed out the door to Lucy's first fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The first two fights of the night had gone off without so much as a hiccup, Lucy could even say that she had done great, after the first fight, which went for three rounds she got the hang of everything pretty quickly and by the third round her and Juvia were getting wolf whistles and cat calls galore. Each time they sat back down Juvia and Lucy would hold each other's hand and began to lightly chat amongst themselves while every so often glancing at the fight to see who was winning. Each time Juvia would say how much of a natural Lucy was at this and that she was definitely the crowd favourite tonight, which made Lucy blush without fail every time.

Now as Lucy and Juvia sat and waited for the main event of the evening, she began to really let it all sink in, she couldn't believe that anyone was able to have this much fun while on the job, she had made a new friend in Juvia with the two girls already planning to go shopping and on lunch dates together, she had some really friendly and supportive bosses that she could tell would always be there if she needed them for any reason, and although she had never been a huge fan of fighting as a sport she had to say watching it live in person was something to behold, the determination, technique and sheer strength of some of the fighters so far was impressive to say the least.

The first fight consisted of a heavy weight bout between Mirajanes younger brother Elfman and some other man she couldn't remember the name of, Bacca-something or rather. Elfman managed to win in the last round with a knockout which she wasn't surprised with at all due to his brute strength, is was almost like watching a beast of some sort fight. The second match that her and Juvia half-watched half-pretended-to-watch was between two men who weren't as big and as strong as Elfman was but they were much more tactical with the fight, one she remembered had bright green hair, Freed was his name if she remembered correctly and the other was a brown haired man who wore a ridiculous cowboy get up into the ring, Alzack or something a rather.

As Lucy was still remembering her first night as a ring girl, the announcer for the FTFC, Max, began to speak again to announce the final contenders of the night. "Alright ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the final event of the evening?" Max began with what seemed like an almost ordinary voice, Lucy didn't get it, all night he has been speaking with enthusiasm and getting the crowd pumped, but before Lucy could think further the crowd gave out a huge roar. "I'm sorry i couldn't hear you. I said ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING!" Max let out with an almighty yell almost losing his breath, and before Lucy could even applaud Max for efforts the crowd let out another roar except this time is was so loud that the young blonde's ears were ringing.

"That's more like it Magnolia. Well without any further ado..." as Max began to fade out a song began to build in volume as what seemed like the whole stadium bar Lucy began to cheer, as the song reached full volume Lucy couldn't recognize the song but it had such a strong tone to it that it sounded like something a platoon would use to play before heading into battle... quite fitting actually.

Before she could spend any more time trying to figure out what the name of the song was Lucy's ears began to ring for the second time that night as her new friend let out a cheer of epic proportions "WOOOO! YOU CAN DO IT MY BELOVED, I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Juvias face seemed to light up as the music began to play on and what seemed like a little entourage of trainers and guards began to walk to the cage, Juvia had already answered any question about who it was there was no denying that.

This was Juvias boyfriend Gray, as the huddle of people got closer to the ring Lucy caught her first sight of Gray, and much to her surprise Juvia wasn't lying when she spoke about his muscles, he was ripped like a shredded piece of paper and his hair seemed to be in a perfect mess. But he didn't do it for Lucy in the slightest, not to mention that Juvia would skin her alive if she looked for any more than a few seconds.

Speaking of Juvia, Lucy couldn't help but notice just how much she was radiating joy and love, it was adorable to watch as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her chest as her eyes could not be moved from her boyfriend, if they were in a cartoon right now her eyes would have no doubt been replaced with hearts by now. As Gray entered the ring Lucy could see the slight loss in concentration as he caught sight of Juvia and gave her a sweet smile for a brief second, but then straight back to his concentration on what lies ahead.

With Gray in the cage and doing some last minute stretching the crowd of the venue went quiet and after a few seconds of silence another song began to play, but unlike Grays tune it didn't start out low and build to a glorious peak, instead this song was played at full volume and got right down to business all that could be heard was the chorus as it sang out "So light em' up, up, up. Light em' up, up, up. Light em' up, up, up. I'M ON FIYAHHHH!" there was no guessing involved for Lucy on this song, this was one of her favourite songs from one of her favourite bands, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel pumped as it played out.

Much like when Gray walked out, at first all Lucy could see was a small entourage of trainers and guards, but as the group of people got closer she got a glance at the culprit of this very energetic entrance. The first thing she noticed was the rosy pink hair that sat atop his head 'what an unusual colour' she thought to herself, she then began to let her eyes wash over this pink haired man and found that apart from its colour the hair was a mixture of spiky and messy, his skin had a slight tan to it which for some

reason worked well with his rosy hair, his eyes where dark...like really dark and by god if they weren't captivating Lucy quietly confessed, and it seemed to get better from there.

As she scrolled down his body she came to his chest which under his vest looked so well defined and chiseled that it must have taken forever to sculpt, then there were his arms perfectly in proportion and perfectly toned and ripped, like tennis balls of muscle sitting on his upper arm, then there were his washboard abs, which, much like the name given to them were good enough and hard enough to wash your clothes on (or at least enough of a distraction that you forget about your washing altogether).

But the thing that really got Lucy's attention was his smile as he walked out, she didn't want to sound like she was an expert but shouldn't he not be grinning like that, like shouldn't he be concentrating on his fight? not that she was really complaining because that grin was something special, a mixture of mischievous and happiness, that was the kind of smile that could both get you into and out of trouble.

"Woo. Go Natsu, fight well friend...but don't hurt my Gray" Juvia yelled so that she could be heard effectively snapping the blond heiress out of her daze. With a literal shake of her head to bring herself back to the world of the functioning Lucy wondered who this guy was and how Juvia knew him well enough to call him a friend.

Before she could turn to Juvia and ask all these questions roaming through her young mind, Max grabbed his microphone and began to speak again. "Alright boys and girls, ladies and gents. This is what you have all been waiting for, the main event of the evening... introducing first, in the blue corner is a man trained by the Ur training regiment, as well as the Fairy Tail Fighting Corp, standing at 5ft 9in tall, GRAY 'ICECOLD' FULLBUSTER!" with max finishing his bellow into the microphone the crowd again erupted into cheers for Gray. Juvia of course being the loudest.

Just before the crowd fully died down Max brought the microphone to his lips to speak once more "And now introducing your other main event fighter this evening... fighting out of the red corner is a young man who was once trained by the mysterious Igneel Fire Fist group and as well as the Fairy Tail Fighting Corp, standing at 5ft 9in tall, NATSU 'THE DRAGON SLAYER' DRAGNEEL!" and just as they did for Gray the whole stadium erupted for this young man Lucy now knew as Natsu Dragneel. As Lucy watched this young pink haired man bounce around the ring with more than enough energy to spare, she heard him let out a scream of "IM ALL FIRED UP NOW"... for some reason that seemed really familiar, why though she couldn't quite remember.

Yet again before she could turn to Juvia to bombard with questions about the young man in the red corner, they were both asked to stand and parade the Round 1 cards. As she stood and grabbed her card Lucy began to look to the corner where Natsu was now crouched seeming to finally get his head in the fight, as she was doing her lap of the octagon with her card in hand. She felt like her eyes were being drawn towards the young fighter again, it was like there was an outside force at play and she couldn't stop herself, as she eventually gave into the force controlling her eyes she finally made eye contact with the man known as the dragon slayer, in what seemed like fate (or maybe the same force was working against him as well) he looked up and made a lock of eyes with hers and her alone.

Lucy couldn't help but be captivated by those dark onyx eyes, they had such an intensity to them as they took in the sight of the young blonde in her skimpy ring girl outfit. The two youths seemed to hold the contact for what seemed like an eternity, Lucy was the first to break the tunnel vision between their eyes, if only for a second to take in more of his magnificent body, but before she could trail her eyes downward she was caught and stopped by the look on his face.

If Lucy didn't know any better she would say that the dragon slayer actually had his mouth agape while he was looking, no staring, at her. She came to the conclusion that since his eyes were still firmly on her and her alone that he must have been quite taken back with what he was seeing to have such an idiotic look on his face. Lucy's ego went into overdrive as she knew exactly what she was doing to the young man, she had seen that look many a time on the more perverted men as she walked down the street, not that she was calling Natsu a pervert, she didn't even know the guy plus that's what she was there to do, Look Good, but she knew that he definitely liked what he saw and couldn't get enough.

Feeling like she had a bit of power in this situation she decided to, shall we say, entice the young man even further (simply for fun and no other purpose of course). She decided to stop where she was on the outside of the octagon, she then turned and faced the crowd, which in turn, faced her rear end towards the cage and more specifically right towards the pink haired man in the corner opposite of where she stood. Knowing that the eyes of the young fighter were still well and truly glued to her, she proceeded to bend over and hold out the sign in front of her with her arms out stretched, trying to show the crowd the sign as best she possibly could, although the crowd and Natsu knew exactly what round it was since the fight hadn't even started yet.

Never the less Lucy put on quite the show for the young Mr. Dragneel, feeling that she had done enough she stood back up and began her last little walk around the ring back to her seat next to Juvia. But of course she wasn't going to sit back down without first seeing the reaction that she elicited from the pink haired boy. With the feeling of that unknown force creeping back in and taking control of her muscles, she slowly turned to look in Natsu's direction, and Voila, just the look she was hoping to receive.

If she thought his mouth was open before well, the expression he wore now was one probably closer to shock and surprise, in the greatest of ways of course, his mouth almost fully agape now and Lucy couldn't help the sly smile that wriggled its way onto her face as she saw her handy work pay dividends, but before she could fully bathe in her self-confidence, she seen Natsu's face began to change. 'Wait, why is it changing?... Wait am i still looking at him? Shit i can feel myself smiling. That must be it, I'm smiling at him... CRAP!'.

Lucy's mind was finally putting it together, she was smiling at the fighter with the pink hair, and it seemed like he was starting to smile back. Lucy couldn't take her eyes away, and before she knew it Natsu Dragneel was wearing a smile of his own, it was the same captivating smile that he wore before as he was entering the stadium, that same smile that Lucy couldn't help but think was really something to behold, it was so...Sexy. Or maybe that was just the young man that was wearing it. But there was something a little different about this smile, the one he wore during his entrance was just a smile that showed his excited and happy mood, this one however seemed to be more... personal, like he put something more into it because it was intended for her and no one else.

Lucy's mind went blank; all she could do was stare at this handsome man with his gorgeous smile, her mind for all intents and purposes was shut down... And her body soon followed suit. Lucy Heartfilia just stumbled, and nearly fell face first into to the cage of the ring, all over a boy who was smiling at her 'What the HELL Lucy, get it together' she berated herself, she couldn't believe that he just done that to her, how dare he. Lucy was fuming and decided that she was going to give the almightiest death stare that she could muster to the one who caused her to trip.

However, that would be easier said than done when she regathered herself and let her eyes drift back to that 'pink haired idiot' as she silently just thought to herself, because that stupid smile was now much larger and toothier than what it had been just a mere second ago, Lucy didn't think it possible but that smile had gotten better, it was something to do with those canines that were now on full display something primal must have been awake inside of her because canine teeth should not be making her blush and feel all tingly inside as she was at this very moment.

She decided that she should just try and find her way back to her seat next to Juvia because this whole plan that she conjured up had just gone up in smoke thanks to her near tumble, effectively giving him the win in the game he didn't even know he was playing. Accepting defeat, she began walking back to her seat, but she couldn't help but notice that those dark eyes didn't ease up the whole walk back, she didn't dare to look back at him, partly out of embarrassment and partly out of fear that if he was still smiling she might actually fall over this time around.

After what seemed like the longest walk she had ever made while in Magnolia, she finally made it back to her seat and gladly took the weight off of her jelly like legs and plonked down next to her friend. She looked over to her friend to see if what had just transpired had been caught by the bluenette, instead Lucy was glad to see that Juvia was still staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes, and probably had been for the entirety of her little 'performance'. To the young blonde's relief when she looked back to the ring the dragon slayer was now focusing on his opponent as they both stood in the middle of the octagon and were being spoken to by the referee. As the referee finished speaking he asked them to touch gloves, which both men complied with a little to well as they both touched with more than necessary force, the two young men both stood for a few more moments locking eyes with an intensity that would have scared any right minded person and then both back away with such a slow pace that it would have been easy to miss their insults.

"Good luck, Ice Princess" was the insult that came from the pink haired Natsu as he began to form a sly smirk on his face completely different than the one he shot Lucy a few minutes ago, "Yeah you too, Flame Brain" came the all too calm response from Gray Fullbuster. Lucy couldn't help but get the feeling that these insults carried no real sting to them, like they had been used so many times that both men were used to them and even endeared them, it's almost like these two guys were really close friends Lucy wondered.

'But why would they be fighting each other if they were friends' were Lucy's last thoughts as the sounding of the bell shook her from going any further and she instead sat and watched as these two young and promising fighters slowly made their way back to the center of the ring to begin their quest for victory.

The blonde ring girl decided to watch this fight more closely than she did the other ones, she would like to tell herself that it was because these two young men were just in a class above the rest of the fights that took place tonight, or that she had gotten bored and there was nothing else to do, but really she was just interested in seeing Natsu move around in the ring.

There was just something about this boy that made Lucy keep watching, it almost seemed like he was truly happy to be inside this octagon fighting an opponent who was incredibly strong, it seemed as though the only time this pink haired fighter wasn't smiling inside that ring was when he began to throw an attack, his face would change from a smile to a look of concentration and then as quickly as it changed it was back. It was evident to anyone that watched him that he was not here for the money or the fame that came with being a fighter of his caliber, he did this because this is what he truly loved to do, and Lucy would be lying if she told you that that didn't make her smile knowing that he was out there doing what he loved.

There came another point in the fight when the dragon slayer with pink hair lost his smile. When the bell for the end of the first round rang. But just like at every other point in the fight as soon as it was gone it was back again and the young fighter garnished another smile as he walked back to his red corner and to his waiting trainer. Both the fighters had what you would call a very, equal, relationship with their trainers, as Natsu took a seat in his corner Lucy noticed his trainer who had long and unruly jet black hair began to speak to Natsu in a tone that didn't seem all that professional. "What the hell was that Pinky? Seriously are you trying to lose this fight or are you just trying to look like an ass? Because at the moment you are doing both really well." If the Black haired trainer was joking there wasn't a hint of it in his voice, he seemed like he was dead serious. "Piss off you Iron Idiot, tell me something useful or its you and me in that ring next."

Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard, that's supposed to be Natsu's trainer and that's how they both speak to each other, seriously they seem like they are about to trade blows between themselves. Lucy was stunned but before she could really figure out what was going on in the red corner she turned her attention to the blue and was surprised that it was much the same over there. "Gray do you like bringing shame to Ur? Because the only thing that brings more shame to her than your fighting is that ugly head of yours." 'WOW' Lucy couldn't help but think, how these two guys got to where they are with trainer's like these was beyond Lucy, seriously how is Gray meant to take that comment to help him in the fight? "Oh bite me, you white haired loser, you know she liked me more and your just jealous." and with that Lucy came to the conclusion that everyone must have a relationship like that with their trainers here in the FTFC.

The second round panned out much like the first with both young men getting the upper hand at some point in the round, it seriously seemed like these two were exactly evenly matched, 'it would have to take something special for one of them to win' the heiress thought as both men seemed a little more exhausted at the end of this round than the previous one. As both men again made their way to their respective corners, they both, for the second time that night, received an earful from their trainers that didn't really seem to help either fighter come up with a strategy to win the fight in this final round.

The only real difference this time was that as she looked over to the blue corner she seen that Gray had stripped down to his underwear after losing the fighting trunks he had at some point between the end of the second round and now, what Lucy really found weird was that no one in Grays corner really seemed to mind and almost seemed like this happened on a regular basis, although why Gray cursed himself and scrambled to find his pants again after someone mentioned it was beyond Lucy.

With Gray finally finding and putting his trunks back on, the third and final round was ready to begin, with the sounding of the bell both fighters walked out with one arm extended and once both were in the middle they touched fist once more to show each other that it had been a good fight. Once they touched both backed away and each got into their fighting styles, each fighter had a style that was all their own, of all the fighters that Lucy had somewhat watched tonight none of them had a technique like Gray's or Natsu's. Gray had a style that would change his stance a lot so that he would lead with a different hand every time he changed, Lucy remembered Juvia mumbling something about that he was taught that two hands are better than one by his old trainer and that he learned to be good on either side.

Natsu on the other hand seemed like his style consisted of attacks that would deliver some serious damage if landed, it also seemed like they were attacks that only he could pull off, maybe that's where he got his nickname from, because if you used your imagination a lot of his move were reminiscent of a dragon, during the fight he has done a few leaping kicks that could be considered very dragon-esque. However, every move that Natsu tried to pull out against Gray, the young dark haired fighter always seemed to be able to dodge or block the move, probably from specific training for this fight.

The last round was much like the first and second, with Natsu now taking control of the fight back from the younger Fullbuster, Lucy couldn't help but smile along with the dragon slayer fighter as he once again donned that smile that seemed to never leave his face, as he had Gray backing away trying to avoid his barrage of huge attacks. Just as Natsu was lining Gray up for what could have possibly been the finishing move of the fight, Lucy experienced a feeling that was all too familiar, she felt her eyes lock with Natsu Dragneels, and just like earlier in the evening it seemed as though neither the blonde or the rosy haired boy could take their eyes away. The young Heartfilia couldn't wipe the smile that was on her face, in fact she felt it begin to grow ever so slightly, while his began to do the same, now that fighting smile was turning into that toothy canine grin he had earlier in the night that seemed to have a little something extra in it. However not all moments like these are meant to last forever, especially if they are in the middle of a mixed martial arts fight, because before either Lucy or Natsu could realise the dangers of having such a moment Gray came between the two teens line of sight and landed a clean hit in Natsu's face shaking him, and then proceeded to tackle and put Natsu in a head lock. With just mere seconds to go Natsu had the choice of tapping out, or passing out in front of the huge crowd, he chose the first option and gave the victory to Gray Fullbuster.

With the bell sounding and the referee dragging Gray off of Natsu, Grays victory was sealed. The young man with Black hair got to his feet and began to walk back to his blue corner with one hand raised in the air to symbolize his victory over his opponent, a celebration that seemed very Gray Fullbuster even with Lucy only seeing him for the last 30 minutes, he didn't seem like one for a lot of over the top antics. Lucy's eyes began to fall back to the teen just now getting to his feet after his loss, he was visibly annoyed but he didn't seem angry, Lucy could sense that he didn't mind losing to such a good opponent however she couldn't help but wonder, 'Was that my fault? like if he didn't look at me would he have won?' the new ring girl couldn't help but take a little responsibility for his distraction, but really it's not like she could take full responsibility, it's not like she began stripping or anything she was just sitting there...

"Come on Lucy, let's go into the ring Juvia wants to congratulate her handsome prince" Juvias love sick tone broke Lucy free of her inner war with herself.

"Oh, yeah sure ok, lead the way" Lucy responded obviously still a little confused about what just happened and whether she was the cause of it.

"GRAY DARLING YOU DID IT" Juvia let out in the most gleeful and girly tone Lucy had heard in a long time, the ring girl with blue curls ran to her understandingly exhausted boyfriend and hugged him with a grip that almost put Grays earlier headlock to shame, but Gray didn't really seem to mind, he actually looked like he had a tinge of red coming across his cheeks.

"Hey Juvia" Gray said simply before returning his girlfriend's hug, after relishing in the embrace for a few more seconds both teens pulled away from each other before Gray looked his loving girlfriend in the eyes. "Did you enjoy the fight?" he asked in a smooth tone as he leaned in to kiss Juvias forehead, for something that was so small and probably happened on a regular basis, Juvias cheeks took on a colour similar to their manager's hair and looked away as it did so "Yes of course, Juvia always loves to watch Gray in action, Juvia thinks Gray did great" Juvia began to speak with her usual loving voice whenever Gray was the recipient or the topic.

With that Lucy thought it best to back away and give the couple a little space to converse, as she took a few steps back she knocked into what felt like a body although it was quite hard and unmoving, she spun around with great speed ready to apologize, but when she faced the object she hit, she gazed upon a set of eyes that were a little too familiar tonight.

For the third time this evening she was staring into the eyes that were as dark as night and just as mysterious, before she forgot her manners she opened her mouth to try and speak "Oh um sorry, i didn't see you there" the young blonde managed to force out, her words not really seeming to carry any real sincerity, not for the young girls lack of trying she just couldn't really control her tone of voice as she was locking eyes with the boy in front of her.

"That's ok, no harm done" the rosy haired boy said with a cheerful tone as he began to smile, one similar to earlier but lacking the full showing of his sharp teeth, "I don't think we've met. My name is Natsu Dragneel." if the young fighter had any negative feelings from his loss mere minutes ago he wasn't showing it as he spoke with a friendly tone and shown a smile on his tanned face.

"O-oh umm no we haven't. My names Lucy Heartfilia, I'm the new ring girl" Lucy began, feeling a little better now that she could control her tone and could think clearly "Sorry about your loss, i bet that must have sucked" the blonde continued more stating the last bit rather than asking whether it actually sucked, because 'let's face it, no one likes losing' she thought.

"Nah it aint all bad, it was a great fight, against a great opponent, so that was pretty cool" he stated as his smile began to become a little larger. But before Lucy could continue their conversation, the dragon slayers trainer stomped up to the salmon haired fighter and dragged him away "Alright panzy into the change room you need to get all this stink off you its driving me nuts. Oh and we need to talk about how much you sucked tonight" his trainer said in a very calm but very brash voice as he quite literally dragged him away by the ear. "Ouch, get the hell off me Gajeel... Um bye Lucy I'll see you around i guess" were the final cries from Natsu Dragneel as he was taken away.

"Yeah see ya around" Lucy quietly said to no one, and with that she was left by herself in the ring, she turned to find Juvia as she was saying her goodbyes to Gray as he was doing the same as Natsu and going to hit the showers.

Lucy and Juvia left the octagon soon after and headed to their own change room to begin to change back into their street clothes.

After each having a shower and chatting to each other while changing and sitting around having a few bottles of water, there was a knock on the door, the two immediately realised that it was distinctly different than the one from Ezra earlier in the night. "Oh Juvia will get it" the Blue haired girl said as she skipped to the door to greet whoever was there, however the way she acted made Lucy thinks that Juvia knew who it was. "Gray!" she let out a small holler as she gave the black haired teen a quick hug. "Lucy do you mind if Gray comes in?" the love struck girl asked, Lucy didn't have a problem with Gray coming in, if anything she preferred it, that way she would be able to find out a little more about her new friend's boyfriend

"No, come on in" Lucy spoke as she gave both of the teens a smile, giving off her most inviting tone. Juvia almost dragged Gray into the room by his hand and led him over to the couch were her and Lucy had been sitting.

"Lucy this Gray, and Gray this is Lucy she is the new ring girl here...Juvia will be keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try steal Gray from Juvia" Juvia said as she introduced the two of them, Lucy honestly wasn't even fazed by the last comment, in only one night she found that Juvia was quite protective, like extremely protective, of her boyfriend and Lucy thought it was kind of cute, in a scary way. "Juvia..." gray let out a sigh as he ran his hand from his hairline to his chin "We have been together for over two years now, I'm not going to be with anyone other than you, so calm down" the young Fullbuster crooned as if he has said this hundreds of times.

"Oh Gray you are just so perfect, Juvia can't control herself" Juvia replied as she began to snuggle into Gray.

"So Lucy, how did you enjoy your first night on the job?" Gray managed to say as he briefly looked away from his girlfriend, Juvia also turned to Lucy curious as to how she enjoyed her first night as she had not yet asked.

"Yeah it was great, i was so glad that i got to meet and work with someone like Juvia, and all the other members of the Fairy Tail team. And you and Natsu really put on a show at the end. So it was really good" Lucy couldn't contain her joy as she spoke about her first night, she meant every word she said and she couldn't wait to do it again.

"Juvia is so glad that she met you too Lucy, Juvia can see that we are going to be great friend." Juvia matched Lucy's tone as she spoke, obviously also happy to have made a new friend.

"Well that's good to hear that you had a good first night. and yeah Natsu wouldn't shut up about you in the change room after the fight, he kept saying that there was a really pretty new ring girl and that she was really nice when he spoke to her. I told him i don't care and then we almost started another three rounds in the change rooms" Gray spoke with an annoyed tone, something that he spoke with a lot whenever it concerned Natsu. Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard, did Natsu actually say all that stuff about her, the guy that she has literally been falling over tonight, told Gray that he thought she was really pretty and nice.

She couldn't help it as a huge blush began to cover her entire face all the way to the roots of her hair, this tanned pink haired guy with the tremendous body was actually talking about her like that. 'Wait did Gray seriously not even flinch as he just said all that?' does he not know what gets spoke about in the locker room stays in the locker room? and wait why were they even talking to each other after the fight? Lucy couldn't handle everything that was going through her head there was just too much information to process.

"What?" the Blond heiress squeaked out, truly unable to say anything else.

"Yeah i was surprised too, because he doesn't usually talk about girls like that, even when we were back in high school he never really talked about girls and how they looked, ya know. so it was a little weird" Gray nonchalantly let out not even really looking anywhere he just sort of stared into space as he said it, like he was truly surprised at what Natsu had said. Lucy would have felt privileged that she was the first girl he had talked about like that but she still could get over all this new information that Gray had so calmly blurted out.

"You and Natsu went to high school together?" Lucy managed to ask, although she was pretty sure she should have asked a different question like why was Natsu saying that stuff about her.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Me, Natsu and Juvia all went to the same high school. Actually there is heaps of people here at FTFC that went to the same high school, Ezra for one, although she was a few grades above us, Natsu's trainer Gajeel transferred from a different school and he was in the same grade as Erza and his girlfriend Levy as well, she does all the paper work here at FTFC. There's a few others as well." Gray seemed to be an endless book of facts, although what was obviously old news to him was not for Lucy and she had learnt so much in just the last 5 minutes than what she had all night. 'Well that explains a lot about how Natsu and Gray interacted with each other tonight' Lucy thought as some pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

"That's really cool i didn't know all that, that actually explains a lot about why you and Natsu seemed somewhat friendly out there" Lucy gawked as everything she needed to know was coming from this one source.

"Yeah we have fought each other heaps of times in training, that's why neither one of us ever really had the fight in our favor" Gray started to speak almost shrugging off the question, obviously he knew how the fight was going to go tonight "I honestly thought it was going to be called a draw, even before we started fighting, but then when i got back to the change room i found out that the only reason i got Natsu down was because you distracted him apparently... so thanks". Again Gray really didn't seem to grasp the concept of locker room talk, either that or he just didn't care what Natsu would do, but then it sunk in and Lucy began to feel horrible, so she really had cost Natsu the fight, crap now he would probably hate her. 'But he didn't seem angry when you met him in the ring, maybe he doesn't care?' the same inner war that Lucy faced earlier in the night was back but now she knew that she had in fact cost him the fight.

"But don't worry he doesn't really mind, he said it doesn't matter, because the last time i faced him inside the ring was Juvias first night as a ring girl and the same thing happened to me, so he told me that now we are even, and whoever wins the next fight between us is the better fighter" Gray again chimed in with a load of new information, but again he held the same tone and just shrugged his shoulders.

As Lucy sat there absorbing everything and preparing her response there was a yell from the other side of the door, "Gray, we are all ready to go soon how about you?" the voice sounded feminine but also very powerful... it could only belong to one person. Erza Scarlett. "Oh crap that's right. I was meant to ask you Lucy, the team is all going out for drinks to a bar to celebrate another good night, did you want to join us all?" Gray actually perked up this time probably because of the presence of their red haired manager. Lucy didn't know what to say, she was thrown off-guard by the question, was she really part of the team, had she earned her spot and considered good enough to go out for a drink.

"Oh um no thanks i should be getting home, it's getting late." Lucy let the words escape before she even realised what happened, that wasn't really the answer she wanted to give, she did want to go out for a drink but for some reason her mind had other ideas. But then again she wasn't wrong, it was getting late and she didn't enjoy walking home when it got too late, because that just wasn't smart for a young girl in a big city.

"oh ok no problem we will all just see you next time then" Gray said seeming a little taken back by the answer but then gave her a smile.

"Juvia and Lucy are still going shopping soon aren't we?" Juvia asked wanting to make sure that her earlier plans with her new friends were still going ahead.

"Yeah of course Juvia, I'll give you a call tomorrow and we will sort out when and where" Lucy said sounding just as excited as Juvia was, while giving her new friend a bright big smile, and with that Lucy gathered her bag and headed out the door giving a last goodbye to her new friend and her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

On her way out of the stadium, Lucy couldn't help but wish she had gone out, thinking that it would have been a great time as well as a good opportunity to meet and become closer with some of the people that worked for the FTFC, but even so the young Blond couldn't deny that it had been a great first night at Fairy Tail and there would always be next time to go out with everyone and that would only be next weekend so it's not like she would have to wait and wonder what if for very long.

As the golden haired girl rounded a corner she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, as there was a guy up ahead that was visibly drunk and didn't seem like he was all that nice, however there was only one side of the street so crossing to avoid him wasn't really an option, Lucy decided that chances are he would just stumble passed her though without anything happening so she just kept walking. Although as she got closer she could smell the alcohol on him, which really didn't help her level of stress. The man then turned and saw Lucy, he moved to be right in front of her line of walking making Lucy become uneasy and a tightening in her stomach starting to form, her mind started to race with thoughts that just continued to increase her fear, as she was finally close enough to be within a few strides of the man he spoke to her in a very aggressive tone with no hint of being a friendly drunk.

"Oi, yer that new ring gurl at that fighty place, aint ya!" he started to move side to side so as to not let Lucy passed, he widened his arms to his side so as to really block the young ladies path. "Yer i seen ya, i was there at the fight, ya looked really sexy in them pants girly. i think I'd like to see what you got underneath em" before Lucy knew what he had said he launched towards her grabbing her shoulders, causing Lucy to squeal. But before she could let out any more he put one hand over her mouth as the other gripped tight around her back forcing Lucy against his alcohol soaked body, Tears began to well in her eyes as she started to fear the worst, as those fearful thoughts from before started to come to fruition. She did know what to do but to try and bang her hands against any part of his body but her frail frame didn't really do much damage as he easily kept her in place.

Through her tear soaked eyes she seen another figure behind the drunk man that currently had his hand over her mouth, she began to think it was an accomplice of his as she tried her hardest to scream again but to no avail as the man's hand effectively muffled any noise she gave out. However, the next thing she saw was an arm slink around the drunk man's neck and visibly squeeze, she heard the man who was attacking her start to gargle and choke on the saliva in his mouth, even in the darkness she could see his face began to change colour, most likely to a shade of blue. She felt both his hand and his arm lose their strength around her and she was able to push the man off of her, but in her haste she effectively pushed herself from the man but also lost her balance and fell to the ground landing with a thud on her back side.

As she looked up from the ground still not fully understanding the situation with her racing mind, she seen the second man who was of a much slimmer build throw the drunken man against a building that lined the sidewalk. The slimmer man then effectively trapped the drunken man by his neck between the building and his own hand, putting pressure to the bigger man's neck taking the air from his lungs.

Easing his grip so as not to force the man into unconsciousness the second man, who Lucy could now see was wearing quite a nice black button up shirt with a nice yellow trim and a nice pair of dark blue jeans as well as a white checkered scarf, began to speak in a very low and dangerous tone, "Listen here you piece of scum, if i so much as see you around this stadium or this area of town, i will personally be your down fall, do you understand?" the larger man nodded his head as much as he could with the second man's hand still wrapped firmly around his neck "I hope you can remember that when you wake up."

Before the other man could even question what he meant the man in the white scarf head-butted the larger man right between the eyes, knocking him out cold.

As the man slowly let the other slide down the wall, he then turned to Lucy "Sorry about that, I'm sorry for how i acted and i hope he didn't hurt you?" he spoke still with a slight danger to his voice but Lucy could tell he was calming down, before she could figure out what he meant with his apology he walked towards her, causing Lucy to freeze, she really couldn't go through this again if this man planned to hurt her. He crouched down now eye level with the young Blonde and smiled. Then it all clicked in Lucy's head, she knew that voice, and she definitely knew that pink hair and that smile, yeah she wouldn't be able to forget that smile not after tonight. "N-Natsu?" Lucy inquired with a voice that was still understandably shaky.

"Yeah, sorry i should have said that sooner huh? i probably scared you half to death just now." Natsu began to rub the back of his head realising his mistake, but still having a slight smile on his face. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" there was a real worry in his voice this time as he began to look Lucy over. The young Heartfilia just stared but shortly after began to shake her head ever so slightly, she then found her voice and gathered her confidence to speak.

"O-oh um no he didn't hurt me, Y-you were just in time... Thank you Natsu" Lucy couldn't help her voice even though she knew she was going to be fine apparently her body was still recovering from the shock.

She just sat there in silence for a few more moments that started to feel like minutes. she doesn't know why but she leapt forward and gave him a hug that pressed his body close to hers. Natsu froze for a second, glad that it was dark and that the young blond couldn't see the bloody rushing to his face and sending him a shade that closely resembled an apple, he eventually began to return the hug although he was still a little confused. Lucy could feel him begin to return the hug, and for some reason that seemed to calm her down somewhat, she pulled away from him slowly so to look at his face.

"What was that for?... Not that I'm complaining." Natsu asked with a slight chuckle bubbling underneath.

"Just to say thank you i guess" Lucy responded with a similar chuckle in her own voice, as a smile began to crawl onto her face.

"Well listen, the reason i was actually out here looking for you, was to try and convince you to come out for a drink... NOT WITH ME. I mean obviously I'll be there but it's with the whole group, you know and it will be really fun cause it always is, and you will be able to meet everyone and it will be a good opportunity to get closer to people and know people better and..." Lucy couldn't help but find the dragon slayers rambling quite cute, she didn't think this guy could get all flustered and weird like this.

She decided to put him out of his misery and just answer his question "Yes, I'd love to come out... i actually wanted to come out but for some reason my mouth said no but my mind was saying yes" With her answer she stopped the rambling of Natsu Dragneel, but then he gave her a quizzical look soon after.

"You're weird Lucy" Natsu said rather plainly as if it wasn't an insult, Lucy couldn't believe what he had just said, did he seriously just insult her after saving her? what was this kids problem.

"WHAT!? how rude" Lucy began to shout and feeling a rant coming on as she took in another deep breath so she wouldn't have to stop mid rant.

"Chill out Luce, i like weird" Natsu managed to say before Lucy was able to take her breath and began her tirade of words on him. She was once again surprised by what the rosy haired teen said except this time it was a completely different feeling, she knows he didn't say that he liked her but Lucy still couldn't help the slight blush that came across her cheeks. "You don't mind if i call you that, right?... Luce" Natsu decided to speak, since she was still a little too shocked to do so, Lucy didn't know what to do except be glad he couldn't see her tinge of pink,

"Oh um no that's fine you can call me Luce." she managed to strangle out as she softly shook her head from side to side.

"Ok cool, well how about we go back in, the team is waiting for us. If you are ready that is" there was that smile again as Natsu reached out his hand to help Lucy to her feet, as he made sure she was ready to go.

"Yeah sounds good, i definitely need a drink after all that" Lucy smiled and giggled slightly trying to forget the traumatic experience that she just went through, she was just so glad that Natsu was there to save her, he really was quite incredible.

"Your first round is on me Natsu, you know to say to say thank you" the Blonde ring girl said through her bright smile to her hero of the night.

"LUCY! are you ok? Natsu told me what happened. Why didn't you say anything when you came back to the stadium?" Juvia said looking quite distraught as she gave her new friend a big hug, Lucy could see that she was almost going to cry, the blonde hugged her friend back to try calm her down. " Its ok Juvia I'm fine, no harm done, just scary was all." Lucy smiled as Juvia hung on Lucy's every word she really was concerned for her, which made Lucy smile just that little bit more "And i didn't want to tell the group cause i didn't want to bring the group down before we all went out. But I'm fine honestly, I'm just glad that Natsu was there to save me, it was pretty impressive how strong he was." Lucy let her eyes fall to where Natsu was standing in the bar, as he stood with Gray, Elfman and Gajeel having a beer, probably talking about something manly since that's all she seemed to hear from Elfman whenever she tried to listen in.

"Yeah he is pretty strong isn't he, Juvia can tell he was a little shaken up when you two came back, when he told Gray and Juvia, Juvia could see he tensed up at the thought of what happened." Juvia spoke with a tone that was sympathetic for both her and Natsu, Lucy didn't realise what it had done to Natsu she thought he would have just shaken it off, but apparently not.

"I didn't realise it affected him as well, he seemed fine to me." Lucy probed trying to get Juvia to elaborate without actually asking her too.

"Yeah he really doesn't like when the people he is close with are put in danger, Juvia has seen it a few times he gets really protective, and then he beats himself up for letting it happen in the first place after it's all over." Juvia chose to look over to Natsu when she spoke again feeling bad for him, even though she could see that he was fine now.

"But we only just met, I'm not close with him at all?" Lucy asked confusion in her voice as she didn't quite understand why he would be so effected by what happen.

"Juvia thinks that Natsu must really like you for it to affect him like it has." Although Juvia knew it was a serious conversation she couldn't help but give a wink at that last comment. Lucy almost spat out the drink she was currently sipping as she began to redden, she would definitely blame the red on the fact she just nearly choked and not on her blushing like a schoolgirl over a comment about a boy liking her.

"JUVIA!" Lucy screeched gathering a few looks from those around her

"Seriously don't say that so loud, someone might hear you" Lucy looked around frantically to see whether what she had just said held any truth to it.

"Juvia thinks the only one whose worried about it is you Lucy" Juvia couldn't help but have a sly smirk on her face as she gave her friend a quick wink. "He is no Gray, but still he isn't ugly. Juvia thinks that you would be great with Natsu" there was that very suggestive tone that came from Juvias mouth, the blonde couldn't blame anything on the red creeping on her face this time, it was obvious she was embarrassed by what Juvia had just suggested, looking away from her friends gaze Lucy began to let her thoughts run without restraint, all the while her eyes made their way over to Natsu 'Well he wouldn't be a bad boyfriend from what she has seen' the yellow haired girl thought to herself as she began to imagine more and more scenarios, the blush never really leaving her face as she done so.

"Ok this has nothing to do with what we were just talking about...but i need to go buy Natsu a drink i forgot i said i would buy him a round to say thank you" Lucy squeaked as she refused to look Juvia in the eyes, preferring to stare at her drink or her feet.

"Mmmm ok, Juvia will help you and go take Gray and the other's away from Natsu." Juvia said in an all too familiar suggestive tone, however Lucy was thankful that she wouldn't have to get the guys away from Natsu herself, but she wouldn't let her blue haired friend know that, as she walked over to rid Natsu of her Boyfriend and his trainer and other friends.

Once the others left Lucy swooped in so that he wouldn't leave his spot to go find another group of friends to chat with, "Hey Natsu" Lucy said simply, smiling while approaching the man some knew as the dragon slayer.

"Hey Luce, how you holding up?" Natsu asked with the smile he seemed to always have planted on his face, but then dropping to a more worried look as he wanted to make sure she was ok, Lucy couldn't help but think of what Juvia said a few minutes ago and like clockwork the blush started to slither back again, "Oh I'm fine thanks to you." Lucy said thinking that maybe continuing the conversation would hold the blush at bay "That's actually what i came over for, how about i buy you that drink that i said i would to say thank you?" Lucy felt that her blush had somewhat stopped, she was a genius sometimes if she did say so herself.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that" Natsu grinned as he remembered her offer "Hey how about instead we go out for dinner and a movie and you can buy my movie ticket?" Natsu was grinning wider as he finished, there was no lack of confidence in his voice as he spoke..."Shit, i mean it's just i like food a lot more than i like to drink and the movies are always fun. Crap sorry i didn't mean it too sound like that." Natsu looked desperate, desperate to back track on what he had just let slip, he didn't realise how he had sounded, 'crap' he thought, he just asked her out on a date and now she is going to think he was a pervert 'crap, crap, crap' he thought again.

The young Blond couldn't quite believe what she had just heard, did he really just ask her out on a date, this guy who just saved her from who knows what no more than a few hours ago, this guy who had her tripping over herself earlier in the night was asking her out on a date. If she had held back her blush before she couldn't now, it's like the flood gates had been opened now and the blush now engulfed her face. she couldn't form words in her head let alone in her mouth as she stood there stunned at his request, after what felt like minutes passing she opened her mouth.

"Y-you ah you wanna go on a... date?" she finally managed to ask the rosy haired boy who seemed just as embarrassed as she was, luckily for him though his tanned skin hid his blush a little better than Lucy could, but she was still able to catch the faintest signs of it. Natsu was silent, he just stood in the dim light that the bar provided without so much as a peep, 'what do i do now' the young Fairy Tail fighter thought to himself, 'i have got to say something, i can't just stand here looking at her without an answer'. Natsu was starting to form two minds, did he swallow that lump in his throat and just steer into what he had said and see what her answer would be, or did he jumble out an excuse and hope that she buys it. 'Well if she says yes to the date, awesome you now have a date with the gorgeous new ring girl.' Natsu began to smile on the inside hoping that it wasn't starting to show on the outside as well, 'But if she says no, well crap everything would go awkward, she would think I'm a creep and would avoid me like the plague' the dragon slayer finished that thought feeling rather down at the possibility. All this contemplating really did help his decision, there was no clear winner. 'Wait what am i talking about, I'm a fighter of Fairy Tail, i never back down from anything, why should this be any different' the teen could feel his confidence growing, he got that all too familiar feeling in his stomach like he did before a fight, that feeling meant that he was ready for whatever was in front of him, in this case it was a Blond bombshell waiting on an answer.

"Well Yeah, I think going out on a date would be great!" the salmon topped teen said with a spirit that was probably better suited to answering a challenge, not asking a girl out, but the important thing was that he said something and that he didn't back down, well that's what the boy told himself anyway.

Lucy was now looking more like a statue than a person. 'Did he really just say that. Oh god, alright Lucy play it cool, just say something, anything, that won't make you look like an imbecile' with a deep breath and a face the colour of the bars fire extinguisher the blonde managed to look up at the body of muscles standing in front of her, but only for a second before she looked away once more. "Ok" the blonde was able to say, however she doubted that he heard her because honestly a mouse could have whispered louder than what she just spoke.

"Really!? Awesome. How does Tuesday night sound, there is a place i know that serves the best wings in all Magnolia?" Natsu said with not a hint of uncertainty, still reveling in the answer that he had just gotten the teen felt like he was on cloud nine at the moment and nothing could bring him down. Meanwhile the blond across from him started to display her own smile, she was glad that this guy had what must have been super human hearing to catch what she had said because she doesn't think she would have been able to repeat herself if he didn't hear her that first time.

"Yeah sounds great, what time?" Lucy Heartfilia started to gather her own confidence, although still sporting what seemed to be her trademark blush as of late, because he wasn't the only one excited that he had a date, she was just as excited and now that she could put a fully coherent sentence together everything seemed to be working out well, until the young Heiress caught sight of the time, usually she wouldn't care that it was late on a weekend, but after she rang her father to tell him she had a job he suggested they get breakfast the morning after her first night, so the young blond thought that she should really be getting home soon.

"Crap, i should really get home I've got breakfast with my dad in like 7 hours" Lucy unintentionally blurted out her thoughts in a very un-lady like manner, which her father would not approve of.

"Oh ok then. well let's go then." the rosy haired teen answered in a very flat and plain voice, Lucy however started to choke on her drink and began coughing violently, "WHAT!" she managed to cough out in a surprised voice, 'did he seriously think he was coming home with me, who the hell does he think he is, what a fricking pervert.' the blond started her rant inside her head ready to fully unleash it upon the young male she stood with in the bar. "Yeah I'll walk you home, don't want another drunk guy attacking you or anything like that" Natsu answered fully unaware of the tongue lashing he was moments from receiving.

Lucy couldn't help but notice the look on his face, he honestly didn't see how that could be taken the wrong way, he was seriously just wanting to make sure she got home safely, for what seemed like the hundredth time this evening the blush that only left her face no more than a few minutes ago was back, but much to Lucy's gratitude it was much less prominent than before. "Oh. right, well ill just say goodbye to everyone and we can get going ok" Lucy was still a bit giddy about this strong young man wanting to protect her that she forgot how quiet she was talking.

After their goodbyes and a few suggestive smirks from Juvia, Gray and Gajeel, both Lucy and Natsu started the short walk back to Lucy's apartment. The walk to Lucy's surprise wasn't awkward in the slightest, the two young Fairy Tail members talked about how Natsu first got into professional fighting and how long he had known all the people from Fairy Tail, as well as some slight goss about some of the happenings that went on in the guild of fighters, like how Gajeel and Levy started to date in secrecy but got caught one day by Erza in Levy's office after hours. There was also how Erza was sort of dating a criminal who was on the run, but Natsu said that he was actually a terrific guy and he was forced to do what he did, they then started to talk about why Lucy decided to move to Magnolia and what her father and childhood was like. Before she knew it and before she wanted the walk to be over they were at her apartment, as much as she wanted to keep talking to Natsu she knew that if word got out that she had invited him up to her apartment even just to chat, the 'family' she just became a part of would think the worst of her.

"Well this is my place." Lucy started in a soft voice

"Wow, your place is really nice… Well it seems that i completed my mission and got you home safely" Natsu interrupted before Lucy could even continue, not that she would have said anything of real importance anyway so it didn't bother her. "Well i will see you on Tuesday then? I'll pick you up around 7, if that's ok with you Luce?" Natsu continued obviously not planning or even attempting to come up to her apartment. Lucy was dumbfounded by this guy sometimes, it's like he could be a super smooth confident guy, one minute, like when he asked her out. And then other times be such an innocent guy like he did understand obvious sexual situations, she thought that he must have just been oblivious to this kind of stuff and that he didn't really mean to portray that sexy confident guy she saw him as.

If he only knew the effect he had on her, Lucy thought in the back of her mind. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you Tuesday then." she spoke softly again as she looked him in those Dark coal coloured eyes, then she slowly moved forward as she kept the contact between their eyes, she could see that he had a slightly confused look on his face as she moved forward slightly but he didn't move despite his confusion, before she knew what her body was really doing she had her arms around him and her head on his shoulder as she lightly embraced the young dragon slayer in a hug. "Thanks again. You know for saving me" she let the words leave her lips with a slow exhale from her lungs.

It took the Natsu a couple of seconds before her returned her light embrace and found a clear patch in his mind to speak properly "No Problem, Anytime". They both stood in the embrace for a few more seconds, Lucy wanting to let him know how grateful she was, not to mention that he felt really warm and strong as she hugged him. And Natsu just wanting to feel her against him.

Eventually they parted at what felt like the same moment and looked at each other again locking their gaze with one another's... "Ok, well I'll see you soon then Natsu" Lucy was the first to speak almost sounding like she didn't actually want to say the words but was compelled to do them none the less.

"Yeah, see you later Lucy" Natsu said sounding more or less on par with Lucy however shortly after he shot her that wide smile that had caused quite a few problems tonight and he then turned to leave.

Lucy began her ascent into her apartment and gave out an audible sigh when she got inside her doorway, she then closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it letting the sides of her mouth turn up slightly in a light smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for this chapter, I think it's all over the place, probably due to my constant leaving during the writing process, so not really all that happy with it, but let's all move on because I promise the next chapter will be better. Again sorry if this is a bit out of whack still trying to figure out how to make it look good once I upload it you**

 **As always all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

To say that the mornings light seeped through her curtains guarding her room, and the birds were singing and all the town folk were merry with joy and had songs in their hearts, would just be to unrealistic to expect out of a normal life every morning. But to Lucy it was somehow almost a reality. Ever since the weekend she couldn't help but notice that everything seemed to have a bit more colour to it you know? Everything just seemed to be, well, livelier. Now although Lucy couldn't argue against her outstanding mood, she wasn't naive enough to think that the whole town of magnolia was feeling the same as she was 'especially those poor merchants this morning, putting a hole in their boat and swimming to the bank after losing all their belongings' Lucy thought while she momentarily came to a more sympathetic mood, although it didn't last long as she re-caught that 'pep in her step' as her father would say, as she rose from her bed and sat cross legged on her mattress, continuing her daydreaming.

The reason for Lucy's newly found mood, that could put a fairytale princess to shame, was obvious in her mind and probably to those around her. To say it was because of a certain very cute cage fighter asking her for a date would be taking away from the other great things happening to her, because it wasn't just Natsu that had her in a great mood, it was also her incredible new job that she found she almost had more fun there working than she does anywhere else. There was also her lovely and supportive new 'family' at her job, making a new friend like Juvia and having the support and dare she say it love of an entire organization would give anyone a warm tingling feeling. And lastly she had her great apartment like always.

'I'm not just staying in Magnolia anymore… I'm _living_ here now' Lucy pondered the new situation with a subtle but powerful smile gracing her features, as she grabbed her brush from the night stand and started to unthoughtfully brush her locks, more in autopilot mode than anything else.

Although her reminiscing of the weekend just gone, was great, she had to start getting ready to look presentable to the world, because if that small digital alarm clock next to her bed was anything to go by then Juvia would be around in about an hours' time and if that mirror on the back of her bedroom door was anything to go by she would not be ready for that if she didn't start soon.

Now Lucy did not really see herself as one of those girls that needed an hour to get ready just to go out shopping… However, Lucy did know she was one of those girls that got very easily distracted by all manner of things while she _was_ getting ready, so she did the smart thing and allowed herself an hour to get all the various components of her routine done, because no matter how much she told herself stay focused and get everything done in half the time, it never came to fruition. Her main weakness seemed to be the radio and all her favourite pop songs that seemed to play back to back, often resulting in a bit of very ungraceful dancing around her apartment.

'seriously I should get a move on…' with that exiting thought the young beauty let out a soft exhale and got to work on the beauty that was Lucy Heartfilia.

An hour later Lucy put her final touches on her very lite makeup and took a glance in her mirror 'Hmm that should just about do it' the blonde pondered, and almost like it was fate she heard a delicate knock at the door so with a cheeky wink at herself Lucy grabbed her bag and wandered over to the door.

"Hey Juvia" came the gleaming greeting from Lucy as she felt her smile widen at the sight of her gorgeous friend with striking cobalt hair. Juvia wore a light blue sundress, a few shades lighter than the locks on top of her head, that went to her ankles. A very conservative look, if not for the long slit up the left leg. It seemed to be one of the bluenettes traits to have a leg slit in any of her dresses, well if the similar outfit from the weekend gone was anything to go by that is.

"Hello Lucy" Juvia replied with just as much enthusiasm as she leaned in to give her fellow ring girl a quick but sincere hug. "Juvia is so excited for today, where do you want to go first?" finished the bluenette with great zest. 'Ah the third person speak, another one of her quirky traits' the blonde ring girl remembered, actually thinking her style of talking was quite loveable and funny at times.

"Oh wherever is good for me, but how about main street first?" answered Lucy who preferred her suggestion since there were more boutiques there than the generic stuff found at the mall.

"Oooh yes! Let's go!" came the excited response from the girl in the doorway of Lucy's apartment, who simultaneously reached out and clasped the heiress' wrist and towed her out her apartment door as she finished.

"WAIT JUVIA I NEED TO LOCK MY DOOR" came the flustered response from the home owner, but none the less she couldn't be mad at her friends very adorable eagerness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some very intense shopping by anyone's standards both girls decided that they should rest their legs, as well as their tired arms from carry all the bags of new garments. At a very charming little café in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the main street of Magnolia. It was one of the first destinations that Lucy claimed as one of 'her' spots when she came to Magnolia, she loved people watching while having some delicious iced drink underneath an umbrella on one of the tables outside. She couldn't help but have a small smile playing on her face as she sat down with her friend thinking how lovely it would be to be able to come here with another person rather than on her own from now on.

As the young ladies got settled at the tables, Lucy's habit got the best of her and she found herself starting to glance at all the different people passing by going about their daily lives. As she let herself begin to imagine what the stranger's lives might be like, she was suddenly snapped out of her reverie as her blue haired friends voice began to seep into her conscious mind.

"Hmm wait did you say something Juvia? sorry I tend to zone out at cafes, I think it's just a habit of mine" stated the dazing blonde as she brought her attention back to her now grinning friend… wait that couldn't be good, the last time she seen that look was at the bar on the weekend, and is she recalls correctly it brought her embarrassment to no end.

"Actually yes Juvia did" came the all to smug reply from the sapphire haired beauty sipping her tea, the more the look lingered the more Lucy could tell this was not going to be a fun conversation for both of them, only Juvia. "Juvia _said_ is that sexy red dress you got today, for your date with Natsu?" she asked with a slight smirk and the cock of an eyebrow.

Lucy's brain seemed to lock up and shut down like it wasn't a well-oiled machine like it typically is, the only thing she could really do was feel the heat rise to her cheeks and listen to the small sputters that seemed to be emitting from her light pink lips. 'aasdfghjkl' would have to be the best representation of the current train of thought that Lucy's mind train was barreling down.

A moment of silence passed, aside from Lucy's sputtering of course, before her train of thought appeared to have made a switch in destination. Thinking that her best bet would be to deny, deny, deny Lucy started to form a quick and hasty excuse in her mind, however she soon discarded that idea, because 'let's face it she already knows, probably from her no filtered mouth boyfriend' concluded the blonde. "How did you know about the date?" questioned the young miss Heartfilia, deciding that there was no point trying to hide it now.

"My beloved told me of course" beamed the love struck teen before continuing with "Is something wrong Lucy? You look embarrassed? You aren't ashamed are you?" asked the head over heels ring girl as she started to notice the look on her beautiful friend's rosy face.

"NO!" shouted Lucy feeling the need to waive her hands to emphasize her statement "That's not it at all… I just wasn't expecting anyone to know so soon. I just don't want anyone to gossip about me you know?" the embarrassed blonde answered truthfully. She couldn't help but thank the stars for the light breeze that was coming through the main street because it seemed to really help her blushing features to keep their cool. Lucy then raised her head, which she didn't even realize she had lowered to begin with to look at her friend to find that she was now smiling a smile of happiness rather to coyness.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so happy for you two. Juvia promises no one will gossip about you and Natsu, everyone will be so happy for you two." Juvia started a series of fast claps as if she was a little schoolgirl, excitement written all over her face.

"Juvia wants to ask Lucy a question. Do you like Natsu?" asked the girl with blue curls, seeming to calm slightly from her previous school-girling antics, which confused Lucy given the nature of the question she just asked. Lucy's blush started to reappear, well so she thought but if she was honest it probably didn't even leave her face, as she started to formulate her answer.

"Well I mean. Yeah. What's not to like I guess. He ticks most of my boxes and that's only from getting to know him in just one night, he is caring, brave, funny, down-to-earth and like _really_ good looking" Lucy gave her honest answer as her eyes seemed to glaze over as she went off on another mini-fantasy.

"Juvia will ask another question then." Came a giggled retort from the sapphire beauty "Do you get along with Natsu? Do you think the date will work out?" came the aforementioned question from Juvia.

"Umm. Well yeah I mean the other night was great and I wouldn't have said yes if it didn't…If I'm honest I can't wait to see him again, even if it just is for dinner and a movie" Lucy softly finished what she started, if she kept talking and thinking like this, her blush would never go away.

"Eeeee" Juvia squealed in joy "You really like him don't you Lucy. Juvia thinks that's so adorable" Juvia managed to say in a much less high pitched manner than her foregoing squeal, probably do to the hushing of Lucy and the confused stares of the other café patrons.

Lucy dared to ask Juvia a question of her own, however, she knew the response would not be pleasant for herself. Not because of she expected anger or hatred from her friend if she asked it. No, in fact she expected the opposite to anger or hatred, no she expected Joy, and lots of it for that matter. She was not ready to deal with that much excitement but she took the plunge anyway.

"Hey Juvia. Would you like to help me get ready for the date tomorrow night?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy and her friend walked the end of the Main street of Magnolia, both girls deciding to say good bye here as Juvia lived in the opposite direction of Lucy. The goodbyes were quiet short and sweet in nature given that the more experienced ring girl had agreed to come help Lucy get ready for the date the following night.

Lucy then started her rather short walk back to her apartment, soon mounting the embankment along the river in what seemed to be quickly becoming a habit of Lucy's when she was walking along the river after a rather pleasant and enjoyable day. After her earlier discussions about her date with Natsu and the questions that seemed to poor out of her friend's mouth, Lucy again couldn't seem to think about anything else as she fumbled along the bank, she seriously doubted she was going to be able to sleep tonight with all this excitement and anticipation coursing through her body. Not to mention that her over excessive imagination would be in top gear tonight probably pondering everything from their babies and wedding, to whether he would turn out to be a serial killer who only went for single ring girls… she had to admit that her imagination was both a burden and a blessing depending on what she was directing it at.

She decided that it would be better for her sanity if she tried to aim all this imagination at her writing tonight, that way she might get some good ideas to paper, and not to mention that the constant reading and writing of her 'works of wonder', as she liked to call them, often resulted in her eyes getting heavy and the young Heartfilia sleeping much easier afterwards.

As Lucy reached her apartment she couldn't help but notice the beautiful sunset that was now taking place, the sky seemed to have all manner of colours splayed across its skyline, from the dark blue of the night sky coming over, to the orange and tint of light purple from the sun making its decent beyond the horizon. 'I have got to try and put this into my story tonight' the blonde author thought as she began to formulate ideas of the skyline in her work already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she expected the young miss Lucy Heartfilia didn't get all that much sleep during her previous night, but since she expected that, she was already on top of the situation, deciding that she could take the morning off from her usual chores and push them back for a few hours… or even a few days. 'Seriously first things first let's make sure I'm ready for this date tonight and I'm looking smoking hot. Because I'll be damned if I let him win this time around, he's going to be the one who nearly fall flat on his face this time… his gorgeous and chiseled face. CRAP. He is already winning and he isn't even in the room.' Lucy's mind had betrayed her as her thoughts seemed to have a mind of their own, and really didn't feel like agreeing with her, or helping her in any way this morning.

Lucy peered over to her bedside table and seen that the small digital clock read 10:23, on any other day Lucy would have berated herself for wasting so much of the morning, but given that she was up until almost 4am the previous morning she didn't start her tirade on herself, because come on who hasn't been there before, she instead chose to just get a start now, 'better late than never' she mused.

The rest of the morning was pretty normal by anyone's standards Lucy chimed, she got up and had her morning coffee, prepared some burnt toast (she would like to say that she prefers with a little bit burn on it, but really she just always ends up forgetting about it). She read her daily horoscopes, choosing to read all 12 of the zodiacs because she never really identified herself as one particular one all the time instead liking to choose which prediction she would like to follow for that day. Todays happened to be Leo which said something along the lines of "showing confidence will help you achieve some romance today" Lucy could help the slight blush that dusted her cheekbones at the choice she made. Finally, to round off her cruisy morning she partook in some more writing, wishing to finish off a few ideas from last night that she didn't get a chance too.

By 1 o'clock Lucy had finished her little cap offs on her writing, and now just lounged about on her couch waiting for Juvia to arrive within the next hour or so, she knew it wouldn't take her five hours to get ready but Juvia insisted that she come over this early, Lucy really had no complaints as it would allow her and the bluenette more time to spend on their rapidly growing friendship. The real challenge at hand for the two young ring girls was not one of time but rather what would Lucy wear.

'it's only a dinner and movie date' Lucy thought to herself, which now that she thought about it was possibly one of the hardest events to plan an outfit for. There were so many variables going through the stunning blondes mind; how much was too much and what was too little? what part of town was the restaurant in and how far away were the cinemas? An obvious major shoe factor, what was the weather forecast? Plus, countless others. 'Ok now I'm starting to freak out, I need someone else's input, I can't figure this out on my own holy crap' the golden haired heiress began to fret, this was evidently going to be a little more complicated than she thought.

As if it was scripted in a story or something, there was a familiar dainty knock on her door, 'Juvia? Oh you god send you' thought Lucy glad she no longer had to face this dilemma alone, she almost sprinted to door to greet her guest thinking there was no time to lose, when in actuality they still had over 5 hours to prepare for her date with the dragon slayer of the FTFC.

"Juvia! Big problems are crashing down; we have got to act now." Lucy greeted, quite poorly she thought after replaying her words in her head.

"Oh no, what has happened Lucy? How can Juvia Help?" asked the blue haired maiden in a growingly concerned tone, she looked around the apartment over Lucy's shoulder to look for any obvious signs of damage or perhaps a mad axe murderer.

"You can help me decide what to wear for the date tonight, that's what you can do to help" retorted the blonde completely unaware of her newest friends growing worry, no doubt due to the blondes excessive pacing through her lounge area and her counting of the variables she thinks of as she goes. If any person saw her in her current state, such as how Juvia was now, they would assume she had an entire country after her and her face was spread like the plague across the news stations. Not trying to think of all the possible things to wear to a first date. If Lucy hadn't scared Juvia to begin with the cobalt haired ring girl would have entertained Lucy's crazy actions as adorable, but she was still quite stunned to realise that all Lucy needed was to choose an outfit.

"Seriously? That's all you need Juvia to help you with? Lucy, Juvia almost had a heart attack because she thought that someone was in your apartment trying to attack you or something" came the exhaled responses, the last of Juvia's initial fear subsiding allowing her to regain her composure. Noticing that Lucy seemed to have no intention of slowing down her pacing or to start paying attention, the fairy tail ring girl with bright blue hair instead walked over to the lounge area to revert to a piece of juicy gossip she had planned to reveal later once they had settled in. Juvia gently reached out her arms and grabbed Lucy by her shoulders so she would know to stop and keep quiet just for a moment. "Lucy, Juvia knows for a fact that Natsu will think you look amazing in anything you wear tonight. He told Gray so himself." The loved up teen laid out her bit of titillating information and waited for the more than likely very sputtering response.

"Yeah he says that, but what if he really doesn't like wha-… WAIT! WHAT?" spat out a bewildered Lucy, shaking her head in an almost comical fashion, in fact she shook it so hard she almost gave herself a head spin and would need to sit down on her single person couch if she had shaken any harder. The air went still and very quiet, 'did she just say that?' Lucy honestly thought to herself, believing that maybe in her state of slight hysteria she was hearing things. She wanted answers and she wanted them yesterday, which now that she thought about may have been possible depending on when Juvia had received this information. "Are you telling me, that Natsu thinks I am good looking?" enquired a rather eerily calm Lucy, which almost scared her friend, because what happened to that blubbering blonde from a moment ago.

"Well. That's not actually what Juvia said. But yeah she believes that's the gist of it." answered Juvia, although that's what Natsu truly had meant, the bluenette still felt like the way she correlated it could burst the bombshells bubble. But much to her surprise it actually seemed to calm the blonde and gave her what seemed to be a tinge bit more confidence.

"Oh well that actually makes this a bit easier then. How about this dark blue denim skirt and this long sleeve black top? That should work shouldn't it?" young Lucy asked although realistically she had already knew what the doting girlfriend of gray would say, and set the outfit aside for after she got out of the shower.

"Juvia thinks you will look spectacular in that Lucy" answered the blue haired maiden with her hands clasped just below her chin, sealing the blonde's prediction and ending the saga of what to wear for the girls.

The next few hours went by rather quickly with the two girls engaging in conversation, with Lucy trying to get more information out of Juvia about what Natsu might have said about anything regarding herself, with the bluenette not giving any information, much to her own distaste, but she didn't want to spoil anything for the pair by divulging their obvious affection for each other. The two ring girls also spent some time deciding what hairstyle for Lucy to wear, coming to the conclusion of leaving it flowing as it was and what movie the two daters might go see, which lead to talk about some of their favorite movies. Before either girl knew it, the time was 6:50pm and it wasn't long until Natsu was expected to arrive, so both females decided it was time for some last minute checks in the mirror and her handbag to make sure she had everything she needed for the night.

Before long there was a rather loud knock from Lucy's front door, both girls assuming it was the salmon haired teen to take the young heiress on her date, sprung to their feet and looked each other in the eye before both smiling a wide smile both matching the others on intensity.

"Ok times up Lucy, are you ready?" came the simple question from the young lady standing opposite the blonde.

"Yeah I think so" smiled the golden haired girl "Thanks for everything Juvia, I'll tell you all about it when we finish ok?"

"Ok Juvia cannot wait, Juvia hopes you have a great time" answered the sapphire haired ring girl, while giving her friend a quick hug and then offering a slight nudge to get her to move towards the door.

Blue beauty listened from Lucy's bedroom as she heard her fellow fairy tail member answer the door to her date, she could only just barely make out a rather energetic 'Hey Luce' from the confines of her friends from and started smiling to herself, hoping that they would both have a good time although she expected that to be a guarantee given they seemed to get along like a house on fire…which now that she thought about could be a real possibility if Natsu was a part of it.

 **Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger like that, but you will find out shortly in the next chapter all the details so don't fret child. I also apologize if Juvia seems a little Mira-esque with the fangirling almost, I just hadn't worked her into the story just yet and I felt like Lucy needed someone to help her be excited for her date.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Same as always Hiro Mashima all right are given to you; I own nothing.**

 **Also if you have any constructive criticism let me know so I can try and improve my writing.**

Lucy strolled over to her apartment door, her mind was so far in overdrive at this moment that she didn't even have time to fully comprehend each one of her thoughts, it was as if she caught a faint thought and before she even pondered on it for more than a nanosecond another took its place. She swore she heard her inner monologue spout something about tripping over on her way to the door, but then something about whether she smelt normal popped into her head. 'Arghhh seriously just stop it' Lucy seethed at her own ramblings taking place in her cranium.

To Lucy's surprise her thoughts did now start to come back to a leisurely and more acceptable pace, she thanked herself for calming the situation that took place all within her own psyche, which she immediately thought was a little bit crazy, even for her. But never the less, she had made it through her inner war and realized she was standing in front of her door, as if her body had walked in auto-pilot to its destination. Not really wishing to deliberate over the finer points of her arrival to her door, the young daughter from the family Heartfilia realized that it was now or never. The blonde took one last breath, as steadily as she could and reached her hand up to the knob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu heard the faintest of noise from beyond the light blue door he was waiting in front of, if he could take a guess it sounded like someone breathing, but before he could really consider any other possibilities of what that slight noise was, he heard another. This time the young man with pink hair (although he preferred the word salmon) could make no mistake, what he was hearing was definitely the inner mechanics of a doorknob being turned. And sure enough, a few milliseconds later the door began to open with a slight creak, Natsu's eyes shot up to wear the little looking glass sat on the door roughly a few centimeters below his eye level.

'Oh sweet Mavis, here we go… play it cool dude, play it cool' came the inner monologue of the martial arts fighter, trying to give himself some advice for when he faced what laid beyond the opening door. For what seemed like an eternity, but was more realistically a few seconds, the door opened. The first thing to register into the mind of the Fairy Tail fighter was the streaks of beautiful golden coloured hair, but without a second passing by his eye's also came to see the beautiful slim face that sported said golden hair, and more specifically those captivating brown saucers that his date called eyes. In a word he was enchanted, he found himself thinking that she definitely belonged at Fairy Tail, because even if the spelling was different she was definitely something from a fairytale. She could give Cinderella a run for her money any day of the week. Lastly his eye's gave a quick once over to her outfit, really not bothering to much with the finer details, as he definitely didn't consider himself a fashionista 'I knew she would look amazing in whatever she wore, and that ice-prick said I was delusional' Natsu found himself thinking.

"Hey Luce" the pink haired teen said rather excitedly, deciding that he had had enough of a gawk for now, also discreetly deciding that there would be plenty of time throughout the night to look at her in all her glory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Natsu" replied Lucy, slightly surprised that all of her raging thoughts from before didn't make her stutter or mumble. The blonde ring girl took in her dates face, 'yep still very handsome' she quickly thought with a startling note of disappointment, for the sheer fact that she was sure that that handsome face would cause her to blush more than a few times tonight, especially with that everlasting smile he seemed to wear. His rather chiseled jaw-line and almond shaped eyes filled with dark colours seemed to really clutch at her attention. She also swiftly noticed his rather simple, yet very nice, outfit consisting of a pair of black denim jeans and a white short sleeve button down shirt, which now that she had a second to admire it seemed to have the faintest of tinge of pink to it, as well as his ever present scarf. "You look really nice" she beamed at the young man across from her, meaning every bit of what she said.

"…Oh. Ah thanks. You too, you look great" gave Natsu, momentarily still under his trance from the beauty radiating in front of him, and developing a slight blush in his cheeks at his own words. "Do you wanna head off now? The restaurant isn't far away so I thought we could walk" he inquired, letting his excitement shine through ever so slightly, as he began to show his teeth in that trademark smile of his.

"Sounds great I love a bit of walking, let's go" was the equally excited reply from the blonde, the smile from Natsu also wasn't lost on her as she began to brandish a small turn of the lips herself, concluding that the smile he always gave off definitely seemed to be infectious. 'Well I guess there are worse things to get infected by' professed the young heiress to herself.

Natsu was right when he said the restaurant wasn't far from Lucy's apartment, in fact the rather cozy little restaurant and bar was one that Lucy had made a mental note to try since it was just a few blocks from her home. The place in question, wasn't anything fancy, it was just a small family owned restaurant and bar that did all kinds of meals ranging from pasta to BBQ ribs and almost anything in between. Lucy felt that it was perfect, soon there after questioning whether it was the restaurant or her company that made it so nice.

The two teens entered the door to the bistro with the sounds of a small bell acknowledging the staff inside of their arrival. Lucy looked around and found that the bistro was very simple in its setup, having booths line the walls and corners and tables of various sizes covering the rest of the floor. There seemed to be few spaces left in the restaurant which Lucy hoped was a good sign of the food to come.

"Hey Natsu, just head to your usual spot and I'll be there in a second, kay?" rang out a feminine voice from another table, Lucy turned to see that it was a purple haired waitress who seemed to just finish taking an order from another table. Lucy couldn't help but notice she was rather pretty, and she spoke to Natsu in a very friendly tone. Lucy would be lying if she said the green eyed monster didn't start to awaken inside her.

"Sure thing Kinana" Natsu called back. That twinge of jealousy seemed to manifest a little bit more, 'seriously though I have no reason to feel like this, he is allowed to talk to other girls not like we are together or anything' Lucy's turmoil raged inside her skull. Before she could fester anymore Natsu turned and started heading towards the back corner of the restaurant, but not before grabbing Lucy by her wrist and gently tugging her to follow. For some reason the contact eased her mind and brought her back to reality. The booth that they came to was right in the very far corner of the restaurant, and was not really any different to the other ones in the bistro, it had two sets of cutlery, the usual condiments on the table and a napkin each under each set of cutlery. There was one distinguishing feature that Lucy did manage to notice which was the small carving of the word 'Natsu' or more appropriately the name of her date, on the corner of the booths table. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle which the salmon topped teen noticed.

"What's funny?" asked Natsu, genuinely confused since had hadn't even tried to be funny yet. 'that part is coming up' he thought to himself.

"Oh just the piece of art on the table there" spoke Lucy through her slight giggles whilst giving a quick point to the aforementioned 'art'. She noticed him visibly brighten a little bit more, showing what seemed to be a slight increase in pride.

"Oh yeah! Haha that was done by none other than yours truly" chuckled the mixed martial artist before giving a few slight nods to his partner for the evening. "Although the owner gave me a slap up the head after he saw it, I guess he just can't appreciate a masterpiece when he sees one" he chimed as he gave a small shrug of his shoulders and a cheeky smile.

They both sat down at their cushioned seats in the cornered booth, while Lucy gave another quick glance around their setting. "You know, I have walked passed this place a few times and actually put it on a list to come in when I had the chance" Lucy said as she brought her gaze back to her date.

"Oh really? Well yeah this place is pretty good, probably one of my favourite places to come and eat away the night" interjected the pink haired teen giving Lucy his trademark smile "But I can guarantee that it will be even better tonight with you here Luce" continued Natsu this time allowing his smile to shine even more, enough so that he closed his eyes and formed some wrinkles around the outside of his eyes, the ones that people get when they give a smile their all.

Lucy dipped her head a little to her right shoulder trying to disguise the blush that was creeping into her cheeks, 'why does he have to be so sweet… I bet he doesn't even realize what he says' the blonde mentally chided the young man sitting across from her. "So what's good here Natsu?" Lucy eventually replied with, figuring that if she continues the conversation maybe her blush will go away.

"Hmmm, well it's all good actually" the man known as dragon slayer gave his chin a minor rub as he seriously considered all the foods provided at the bistro "But I would probably recommend atomic chicken wings, some of the hottest I've ever had" He grinned as he had definitely picked his favourite item from the menu.

Lucy sweat dropped "Uhh, I think I might just go with the chicken béarnaise, I'd rather not burn my mouth alive thanks" the young heiress gave a slight smile at her fellow fairytail member trying to thank him for his suggestion none the less.

Kinana came over shortly after they had decided what to order and proceeded to take it down on her small note pad. While the two young FTFC members waited for their food, they got to known each other very well in a shot amount of time, Lucy spoke about her childhood and her privileged upbringing and also about the rather, at times strenuous relationship she had with her father and how they are finally in a good place. To Lucy's surprise Natsu didn't think that all her money was really cool, instead said he thought she must have been quite lonely as a child having no one to play with and said he felt sorry for her which she was secretly really happy about because at least that meant he wasn't after her family money or something like that. Natsu then spoke about his childhood and how his father taught him to fight from a young age and how they were very close, as well as how he disappeared one day without a trace and how he was always on the lookout for any clues to where he might be. They soon lifted the mood and talked about Natsu's time at Magnolia High and how he met all the people who are now at FTFC and some crazy stories about their daily shenanigans.

Much like their walk home from the bar on the weekend, their conversation had to be put on hold for a bit as their food was brought out and placed in front of them, however unlike the walk home the other night they could just pick up their conversation after dinner which Lucy was very pleased about because she loved listening to Natsu talk and she felt that he might have had the same inclination.

"Mmm, you weren't kidding it taste really good" muffled the golden haired goddess, momentarily forgetting all the etiquette training she received as a youngster as she spoke through a mouth full of food. Natsu couldn't help but smile at what he saw, 'this girl is awesome' he thought to himself with a strange sense of pride coming from within, he decided it was because he felt somewhat honored that she was here with _him_.

"See what did I tell ya" he shot back his mouth equally if not more stuffed with food than his counterpart, although he seemed to have a lot more experience in talking through his food.

The two soon finished their respective meals and decided that they should grab the bill after Lucy suggested that they go for a walk after to let the meals digest, Natsu was more than content with the idea as he definitely didn't want the night to end for some time yet. Kinana dropped off the bill and went off to clean some tables that were now unused.

"Ok well, I did say I would pay as thanks for you saving my butt the other night so I'll take that" Lucy smiled as she reached for the bill and slid it over to her side of the booth, reaching into her small purse to grab out the required amount. However, the blonde's heart sank as she reached in and grasped nothing but air. 'Crap!' thought the stunning young lady. "Umm Natsu, I swear I didn't do this on purpose but I haven't got any money on me, I must have forgotten to check before we came out, do you think you could pay this time and I'll definitely get the bill next time we go out?" The newest ring girl couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at her own misfortune.

"Umm… Lucy I didn't bring any money either" if Lucy wasn't paying attention she was sure she would have missed it, but she was and she was sure she heard that right.

"WHAT!" she loudly whispered "why didn't you bring any money?" she spoke in a rather loud whisper again.

"Well cause you said it was your treat at the bar and so I didn't think I would need any cash" stated the dragon slayer with a mix of matter-of-factness and slight shame. 'crap I knew it was stupid to not bring any money, hell even if she did say it was her treat I should have paid regardless' the pink haired fighter berated himself silently in his mind.

"What the hell Natsu, that's not a very good excuse you still should have brought some money" Lucy almost couldn't control the half lecturing tone to her voice now, she really couldn't believe that they were in this situation.

"HEY! You didn't bring any money either so we are even ok" Natsu defended honestly believing that they were both to blame.

"Ok, ok you're right, sorry" the young beauty answered realizing that she couldn't blame him. "But what are we gonna do Natsu? I don't wanna ruin our date by being forced to clean dishes or something" Lucy was almost whining now, she just slung her head low almost touching her chin to her chest, while she just began to wallow in their bothersome situation.

"Hey Luce…" he chimed in trying to get her to raise her head to look at him "It's easy I already know what to do, ok?" Natsu tried to give his most reassuring and kind tone to get her to brighten her features again.

"Really? What do we do?" Lucy now raised her eyes to look into his onyx ones, she began to smile slightly thankful that she was here with him, not just because he knew what to do but for so many other reasons also.

"Yeah it's really no problem Luce" he beamed at his stunning date while he reached out his worn hand "Here stand up and ill handle this" He smiled even wider now as she looked up at him and gave him a beautiful and thankful smile. Lucy loved the look he was giving her at the moment, she couldn't quite describe what that look on his face meant for his inner emotions, but all she knew for sure was that it held that usual lust for life and mischievous glint to it that he always seemed to have. She slowly took his hand and stood up as her eyes came to the level of his nose, she then raised them again slightly to look into his.

"NOW RUN LUCY!" bellowed the handsome young man as he clutched tightly onto her hand and hauled her towards the front door of the restaurant, if this was a cartoon she would have been flapping like a flag behind him. The blonde haired heiress didn't fully grasp what was taking place as she willed her legs to try and keep up with Natsu's while her mind in the meantime tried to figure out what the hell was happening. Finally, just before they both reached the door Lucy's mind put the puzzle together and found out that Natsu was attempting a dine and dash, a chew it and screw it, an eat it and beat it, a whatever you call it. She couldn't believe it, she didn't know how she felt about this, should she stop them and just do the right thing or should she go along with it? her mind just couldn't solve her internal conundrum but it seemed that her body already had. She was pumping with adrenaline and couldn't wipe the smile from her face even while she debated her choices, for all intents and purposes it seemed that her mind was made up and they were really going through with this.

They made it to the door in a matter of seconds and were out the door and down the street even quicker it seemed, both their legs were pumping as fast as they could as they scooted down the street at break neck speed, after they were out of sight they slowed down, both trying to catch their breath. They came to a complete stop down a small side street and both bent over and put their hands on their knees as they took gargantuan inhales to try and ease the burning of their lungs. They both let out small hisses as they felt the lactic acid course through their legs. All the while both of the young fairytail members were smiling from ear to ear, there was a small air of silence between them before they both bellowed out in hysterics, clutching their stomachs as their laughs continued for seconds upon seconds.

Lucy was the first to come to her grips and get back into a normal breathing rhythm. She looked at him and the look on his face, she didn't think it possible but he seemed to be even happier than he usually was, he had the same sort of look he had before and during his fight. One of pure happiness. "Natsu you are crazy, we are gonna be in trouble now, especially since they seem to know you so well in there" Lucy tried her hardest to chastise him but her tone and her look betrayed her.

"Oh well… that was absolutely…awesome" the salmon haired heartthrob replied between his laughs as they were now just starting to die out and subside. "And like you said you didn't want the date to be ruined, so at least now we can still go for our walk… if you still want to that is?" he informed his date before he asked her his question.

It seemed to Lucy that she couldn't stay mad at him, even if she wasn't really angry to begin with, "Fine let's go" she said while she gave a playful roll of her eyes as she reached out her hand to interlock with his. Eliciting a slight blush from Natsu, as well as herself a few moments later when she realized what she had done. Both however not wishing to let go of their intertwined hands.

The two began to wander through the slightly lit street of Magnolia, neither of them really having a destination in mind until Natsu sharply turned to Lucy with wide eyes, "Let's go to the park Luce, and we can look at the rainbow tree?" the young man questioned but without really giving Lucy a choice in the matter as he began to move in a western direction still attached at the hands with Lucy. She presumed it was towards the park but she really didn't care as long as they got to walk for a little while longer.

On their way to the park they picked up where they left off at dinner and started another conversation that moved from subject to subject and informed both the teens more about the other by the second. They talked about Natsu's cat happy, who Natsu swore could talk, they then moved onto Lucy's hobbies such as writing and astrology and then landed on back on their friends at the fighting club and who did what for the organization.

After probably 10 minutes they reached the park with the tree that Natsu had mention before, 'I'll be damned if that isn't a rainbow tree' Lucy thought to herself as she gazed on a tree that was all the colours of a rainbow and then some. She finally realized that the desired effect was reached with some in-ground lights at the base of the tree that shone up into the branches and leaves.

"Well its getting kinda late Luce, do you want to go back to your place now?" the fiery young man asked before he realized how that may have come across, and much like at the bar on the weekend to his own despair he began to ramble out an apology/explanation which sounded something along the lines of "I don't mean for us to both head back to your place so that I can come inside or anything bad like that I just meant I'll walk you home, I swear I'm not a pervert Luce I didn't mean anything by it". And just like at the bar with their previous and similar interaction she couldn't help but giggle at his backtracking and speech that would have given a F-1 car a run for speed.

"Yes Natsu we can head back to my place" Lucy couldn't even stop her smile to talk, as she spoke through her stretched and smiling lips.

Much like the rest of the night the time was passed with good conversations about all matter of thing, Lucy seriously wondered if there would ever truly be an awkward moment between them on their first date, as from what she heard that was usually the norm, however for both her and the striking pink haired man walking next to her there didn't seem to be anything of the sort. A short time later a sense of déjà vu hit Lucy as she was back out the front of her apartment with a feeling out slight sorrow that the night was about to come to a close.

"Hey Luce, can I ask you something?" Lucy heard as she was pulled from her reverie and she turned to stand face-to-face with the source of the voice she just heard.

"Of course what is it Natsu?" Lucy asked with quiet a neutral tone, not really certain of where it was heading so she didn't want to give too much emotion to her reply.

"Well the thing is…" Natsu paused before he looked up, not even realizing his eyes had lowered to the ground, and then he made eye contact with his date and he felt a sense of joy flood through him once more. "Well, I was wondering how I did for a first date?" he asked and Lucy was genuinely surprised, even when she didn't know what to expect she was definitely not expecting that. "I mean cause I don't know about you, but I had an awesome time tonight, you are really fun to be around, and like, I mean you are really pretty and stuff, and seem super smart and I don't know if you remember but back at the restaurant you said that you would definitely pay when we went out again, and so that must mean you kinda maybe sorta wanna go out again…" He paused to catch his breath, because he somehow managed to get all that off his chest in one huge breath, once he got some air back in his lungs he started again. "What I'm trying to say is can we do this again sometime?" he finally finished his ramblings as his gaze locked with Lucy's. 'Why was she all red in the face, SHIT! Is she angry at me or something, should I not have asked all that? Crap' Natsu now began his own incoherent muttering inside his head about all the things he could have done that might have made his date angry. So much so was he In his little world that he did even know Lucy began to step forward towards him.

Lucy slowly moved forward towards the dashing young man in front of her, she slowly raised her hands to set them lightly on his shoulder before slightly inching them towards the spot where his neck became his shoulder. The beautiful young blonde then leaned in ever so gently and inched closer and closer before finally… She felt her soft delicate lips find his surprisingly tender ones in a kiss. A kiss that was not so small that it could be considered nothing, Lucy lingered where she was for a good 5 seconds giving the dragon slayer a very indulgent and meaningful kiss, for something so gentle it seemed to speak volumes about how she felt, although she definitely felt passion for the young fighter standing before her she realized that this was not the time to show it. Instead the young miss Hearfilia portrayed her feelings of happiness, thankfulness, and adoration for this young pink haired man.

After she broke the contact of their lips, Lucy didn't pull away from Natsu instead she simply rested her forehead against his as she stood on the tips of her toes and kept her eyes closed, as a small grin appeared on her face, one that almost portrayed as much as her previous kiss. "Does that answer your question dummie?" she spoke softly not wishing to open her eyes just yet, wishing instead to just bask in the moment that they were having. It was at this moment that Natsu seemed to finally come out of his own little daydream and realized that he had not in fact pissed her off, rather he seemed to do quite the opposite. At a loss for words Natsu simply stood there much like Lucy trying to bathe in the moment, as his hand unconsciously came to rest on her waist. He was grateful that he wasn't so out of it that he missed the kiss. Instead he couldn't describe the absolute joy and wonderment that was coursing through his veins, he had experienced nothing like that before in his life. Not really knowing what to do next the martial artist simply decided to speak "umm actually I asked you two questions if you didn't notice…which one did that answer?" came the words from his mouth, they were the first words that arrived in his mind.

Lucy couldn't help the titter that escaped her mouth after hearing her date speak, she finally decided to open her eyes and look into the dark abyss that was the eyes of Natsu Dragneel. "You are really cute; you know that? And it answered both of those questions dummie" she hummed her reply to her dates rather amusing question.

"Right back at cha and ok cool well what are you doing Friday?" Natsu answered with a small laugh, feeling quite shy after the blonde's compliment.

"I'm seeing you this Friday, that's what I'm doing" the blonde ring girl smiled brightly at the exuberant teen looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but once again feel that feeling of sorrow as she knew that the night really had come to its end, because as much as she liked Natsu she would not invite him up to her apartment, because she was a lady of prestige after all.

"Ok awesome well I'll give you a call or something later on and we can sort out a time ok?" Lucy simply gave a nod just before his hands began to wrap around her waist and draw her into a rather warm and tight hug, which Lucy didn't oppose to in the slightest, as she gave a tight squeeze back and rested her head against his chest as she lowered herself from her toes back to the flats of her feet. The two both released a short time after before they both gave a longing look to each other as Natsu turned to walk away. Lucy stood where she was for a few moments as she watched his figure retreat down the lowly lit street, before finally turning to enter her apartment. Once she made it into the privacy of her home, she let out a slight squeal as her after thoughts of what just happened finally sunk in, 'holy crap I can't believe I just did that, what the hell came over me. It like he makes me feel like I can do anything' Lucy couldn't stop the delightful thoughts running through her head and she honestly didn't want to stop them she was on cloud nine at the moment.

"OH MY GOD LUCY HOW DID IT GO?" came a shouted reply as a blue blur raced from the couch to where Lucy was standing, resulting in Lucy Screaming so loud that she wouldn't be surprised if Natsu could hear her from down the road.

"SWEET MAVIS JUVIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lucy screeched she was still in partial shock and couldn't control volume of her voice, and nor should she in her opinion as her friend scared the living daylights out of her. Lucy seemed to come down from her shock ever so slightly, and was finally able to take in her friend's form and where she had come from, however, Lucy was still confused beyond belief.

"Well you kind of left Juvia in your apartment and didn't leave Juvia a key to lock the apartment or anything so Juvia waited for you to come home so Juvia could leave" the azure haired beauty explained to her still panting friend. "And Juvia really wanted to know all about the date you and Natsu had… so tell Juvia what happened" the excited bluenette asked waiting for her friend to catch her breath to describe her night out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So yeah there you go guys, I actually quite liked this chapter much better than my last one, but really bombed on the kissing scene, I'm really not good at portraying that kind of stuff so ill work on that a little bit more when they have their next one… oh yeah there will definitely be more kissing.**

 **So anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
